


Blind Faith

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Faith Yagami is a bright young woman, like her twin brother Light in almost every way. However there is one rather large difference between the siblings, Faith is blind. Now finding herself in the middle of a epic war between good an evil Faith is going to have to trust her brothers enemy L to survive this war and stop the rise of a dark messiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to to try something different and write a story from the point of view of someone blind. I've never personally experienced being blind nor do I have any blind friends so this was totally out of my comfort zone. If any of you lovely readers have any recommendations on how I can make by blind characters life more real then I would welcome them with open arms.
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I don't own Death Note or the picture, the credit for the series and the picture goes to their respective owners!

                                         

* * *

 

Faith-17

L-23

* * *

 

Faith Yagami lay on her bed staring up unseeing at the ceiling. She could hear the birds chirping and she didn't hear any rain much to her pleasure. She knew that it would be time to get ready for school soon but the alarm hadn't gone off yet.

A knock sounded at her door and moments later she heard the door open. The familiar scent of her twins cologne drifted through the room and she looked over to where she could hear breathing coming from.

"Hey Light, what's up?" Faith said with a smile.

She felt the mattress dip down as Light sat down on the edge of her bed next to her and brushed a hand across her arm.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Light asked.

Faith smiled. Her brother would never stop worrying about her. She understood why he worried which is why he never got angry with him about his worry for her. When she was ten she came down with a illness that messed up the part of her brain that dealt with her sight.

When she was nineteen she would be aloud to get surgery that had a 53% chance of returning her sight to her but there was always the fear that the disease would return and she would not only be condemned to a life of darkness but she would also lose other things such as hearing or mobility.

"I'm fine. Is it time to get ready for school?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. We need to go early since we're both honour students and they want to talk to us about you taking the upcoming tests in braille. I will head downstairs and make you some toast while you get ready ok?" Light said, she felt the mattress rise as he stood and left.

Once he had closed the door behind her she got up and did her morning routine. Slipping on her uniform blazer and grabbing her bag and cane on her way out she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Mrs Yagami asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes mama. Morning Sayu." Faith said, making her way around the table into the main kitchen area.

Light gently grasped her free wrist and placed the plate with toast into it. She smiled her thanks and began to eat her toast.

"How can you figure out if we're around even before we speak? I mean I know we're family but that could hardly explain your freakish ability to figure this stuff out." Sayu complained from the table.

"It's not a freakish ability Sayu. You smell like that flowery perfume you always wear and the scent lingers in areas that you move around in. The stronger it is the shorter the timeframe has passed since you were in that area. The same applies to Light's cologne. Mom always smells like Lysol and fresh bread and dad smells like printer ink and coffee." Faith said around her toast.

"Oh. That's no fun." Sayu mumbled.

Faith rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the counter she had been leaning against before gripping her cane and heading towards the scent of the ocean, her brother's cologne.

Gripping her brother's arm gently she followed as he lead her out the door and along he street on the way to school.

* * *

 

The last class of the day she and Light had separate from each other and she got out first. Faith stretched and navigated out of her class towards where she knew there was a small grassy area. Running her cane back and forth she paused when she felt it hit something hard on the grass.

"Here, I'll grab that." It was Light's voice.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"A leather notebook with something written on it in English." He told her.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure." Light handed the notebook to her.

Tucking her cane under her arm and she ran her fingers along the notebook, her fingers finding that words had been carved into the cover. Furrowing her eyebrows Faith ran her fingers over the engravings and realized that whatever it said was in English. Starting on the left she began to investigate every letter individually, trying to place all the letters she had learned in English before she went blind.

D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E

Death Note.

Faith's eyes widened. What the heck?!

"It says Death Note! Is this some sort of a prank?" Faith told him.

"Probably. Like one of those chain emails that say if you don't send it to your friends you'll get cancer. I'll probably use it as a notebook for school or something. Why, you want it?" Light said.

"Nah, I'll find no use for it. You can keep it. Maybe you'll get some sort of entertainment out of it." Faith said with a shrug, handing him the notebook.

* * *

 

Studying for the National exams was exhausting but for Faith it was worth it. To-oh University had a program for the blind for every single course they offered to the seeing. It had always been Faith's dream to attend To-oh and she was so glad that she was still able to attend the school of her dreams.

Nationals came and went and the day the results were being passed out Faith was home sick. So she waited in her bed impatiently for the news she wanted. She heard the front door open and Light call out to let their mom know he was home. Silence and then muffled voices.

Faith waited impatiently for her brother to come up. Her wait lasted for less than a minute before she heard her door open and her brother came in.

"Hey Light, how was school?" Faith asked.

She heard Light chuckle and felt the bed shift as he stretched out next to her. She felt his elbows brush her ear as he settled and smiled at the position she knew he had taken, with his hands linked behind his head.

"Boring as usual. It's not nearly as fun without you there with me. I don't know what I'm going to do when we start going to To-oh and we have separate classes." Light said.

Faith smirked. "You'll find yourself surrounded by even more girls than you have to deal with in highschool and I will get to sit out of the way and laugh at you from out of the line of fire."

Light laughed. "Wow, talk about sibling loyalty. Thanks for that."

"What ranking did we get Light?"

"I got first and I tied with you." Faith could hear the grin in his voice.

"I got first! Wow!" Faith cheered.

Light laughed and she felt him get off the bed. "Haha I thought you might be excited. I need to go do some stuff in my room so I'm going to leave you to your sleep. Get well soon sis."

Faith heard the door close and she smiled as her eyes closed and she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Things had been getting crazy, a new killer was on the rise that people had baked Kira. Criminals all over the world were dropping dead from heart attacks no matter their location. Kira was the only thing anybody was talking about now. So when Faith got home from school her and Light split up and each went to their own rooms to decompress from the day

Faith was sitting in her room listening to the news channel on her tv when all of a sudden the sound of static interrupted the news reports. Faith's head jerked up and she stared in the direction of the tv screen listening intently for whatever came next.

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live globally televised broadcast from Interpol with Japanese voice over by interpreter Yoshio Anderson."

"Interpol?!" Faith gasped.

"I am Lind L Taylor, more commonly known as "L"- the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

"He must be on the screen in person... What is this guy doing?" Faith muttered.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. Kira, as the perpetrator is known will be caught. I guarantee it."

Faith gaped at the tv. Never more frustrated then she was right now to not be able to see the screen.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of why your doing this. But what you are doing is EVIL!"

Faith's jaw dropped. "He's insane! This guy is killing though seemingly spiritual ways and he's name calling?!"

"Police have launched a worldwide investigation..." The rest of his words faded into a dull buzz as her mind raced. This guy was only going to tick off those who were already starting to worship this Kira.

Suddenly she heard a throaty scream come from the tv and she turned back.

"What's happening? Uuh I hate this! I want to SEE what's going on!" Faith vented.

Then a voice. Scrambled by computers began to speak.

"I don't believe it... This was a experiment to test a hunch I had but I never really thought... Kira, you can actually kill people without direct contact..."

"That was a test?! He killed someone to test a hunch?! What kind of monster would do that to a innocent life?!" Faith gasped.

"So my hunch was right... I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes but you can... You'd have to of course, it wouldn't make sense otherwise."

Faith felt her legs give way under her and she fell to the floor wth a soft thump. Someone had just died on global television.

"Listen to me Kira. If you just killed Lind L Taylor the man you saw on tv, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him it seems."

"But I, L, do in fact still exist. So come on, kill me if you can!"

Faith let out a soft cry, scrambling to her feet and bracing herself on the desk mumbling curses under her breath. She guessed that he wasn't personally on the screen but she wanted to see what was.

"What are you waiting for? So come on! Go ahead and kill me!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Faith cried.

"I'm still here. Can't do it Kira? Evidently you AREN'T able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill, that's a valuable clue. Now I'll give you some information in return."

Information?

"Though it was announced that this was being televised globally..actually it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan Kira."

Faith let out a long breath. Things just got a thousand times more difficult. The one good thing is that this L person didn't use a innocent life to test his hunch but the life of a condemned criminal.

"And although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, was not very serious. I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a Guinea pig for testing your powers!"

"We broadcast first to the Kanto region because it has the biggest population. That you were there was just pure luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan but... Now I dare say, it may not be long until I send you to die. Kira it would interest me greatly to hear how you carry out your murders. But that is something I can find out AFTER I catch you."

"Kira... I'm going to find and dispose of you if it's the last this I do! I'm righteous!"

Faith flinched back from the tv. The amount of emotion the speaker managed to get though the scrambled voice gave her chills.

"Till we meet again Kira."

* * *

 

Since that open declaration of war against Kira reports of deaths by heart attacks were filling the news. Criminals were dropping dead all over the world. But that wasn't bothering Faith as much as Light.

Since the broadcast her brother had been acting differently. Being sneaky and turning the charm with all the girls they met. It was kind of creepy. His strange behaviour worried her greatly.

Her dad was supposed to be coming home from a big meet sometime this evening and she was super excited. Suddenly the front door opened and she heard Light's door get flung open as Sayu went running down the stairs to greet their dad.

Faith grabbed her cane and made her way downstairs, stopping in behind Light.

"Hey daddy." She said quietly.

She felt Light move to beside her so that her dad to see her.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Good. I'm going to help set the table with mom and Sayu now, I just wanted to say hi."

Light had been acting progressively weirder. Every day after school locking himself away in his room for hours without coming out. Faith had her own school that she had to focus on so she didn't worry to much, she didn't have time to. Just a couple of days ago he had actually gone on a date. A date! Her brother NEVER went on dates!

To top it off her dad had been acting extremely strange too. Almost the entire Taskforce had just quit on him and then all of a sudden what he did during his work days became even more hush-hush. She had a feeling that he was probably working alongside L now, that's the only thing that could have caused her dad this much stress.

However the strange behavior of her brother was just beginning. The real eye opener for Faith to Light's strange behavior and changes was after school one day.

* * *

 

Faith got out of her class a few minutes late and hurried out of class. The teacher had wanted to talk to her about her speech since she was going to be a freshman representative for whatever university she got into. Reaching the stretch of grass that she always met Light on she waited quietly for her brother to get her so that they could head home. Luckily it was a sunny day so she was able to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her face and the sound of laughter.

Thirty minutes passed and her brother still hadn't come to get her. Furrowing her brows she made her way to her brother's classroom and poked her head inside the door.

"Faith! What can I do for you?" The teacher called cheerfully. Everyone knew Faith, she was so cheerful and friendly that is was impossible to not like her.

"Um, do you know where Light is? I've been waiting on the green space for over a half hour."

She heard a startled noise. "What? But the minute class went out he tore out of here like he was being chased by a pack of dogs. He even left his friends behind. I thought he had picked you up on the way but he's long gone."

Faith froze. He had forgotten her? He hadn't done that since she had fist gone blind! He knew she couldn't get home alone!

"Oh, ok. Thanks sensei." Faith shot a smile at the teacher and then made her way back down to the green.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialled her brother's number. Holding it to her ear she waited on him to answer. His phone had been turned off.

Next she called home but again no answer. Then she called her moms cell and again received no answer.

Faith was starting to panic. She didn't know anyone here since most people avoided her because of her blindness. She called Sayu and received no answer again. Faith whipped her head around, trying to keep herself from panicking. Maybe she could get home without help, it was always worth a try.

So Faith set out, staying to the inside of the curb and going at a snails pace she managed to get off the school grounds and was walking along a street filled with little shops on her way to the train station. She could hear two sets of feet behind her and all of a sudden she felt herself get pushed into the glass of the storefront.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with us for some fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise." One slimy voice said.

"Yeah, we can give you the ride of your life!" Another chimed in with a cold laugh.

"No. Leave me alone. I don't want to "go have fun" with anyone." Faith said trying to keep her voice from shaking. This is why she never walked alone, because these kinds of things happened.

The boys laughed at her and one grabbed her shoulder and pinned it there. Insults and threats were thrown at her as the boys jeered.

Faith lost her fight with her panic and felt herself begin to hyperventilate as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She was scared.

"Hey! You boys leave this girl alone! The cashiers inside are calling the police as we speak and your going to be in major trouble when they get here."

A older male voice with a British accent spoke sharply to her tormentors.

"Police! What the heck man! Let's go, some dumb blind chick isn't worth getting arrested for." The leader said and took off with his cronies at his heels.

"Are you ok miss?" The kindly man asked.

Faith raised a trembling hand to try and wipe away her tears, but they continued coming.

"I-I'm ok thanks. Can you help me to the door of the bakery? I don't think it's safe for me to try to get home any longer." Faith said shakily.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking your name?" He enquired as he led her inside.

"My name is Faith Yagami." She answered softly as he sat her down in a chair.

"Faith Yagami?! Your Chief Yagami's daughter!" The old man exclaimed.

"You know my dad?"

"I work with your dad. Why on earth are you going home from school so late and alone?" He asked.

Faith shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. She hadn't wanted to disturb her dad at work but felt as though she had no other choice. She dialled the number and waited for him to pick up, but his cell phone was off to.

She felt a whole new wave of tears fill her eyes as she realized that she had no way to contact her family now. A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and she was steered into the back corner of the bakery.

"What are you-?" Faith started only to be interrupted by the man.

"I'm going to call my boss. He's working with your dad right now and always leaves his cell phone on. I'll put it on speaker ok?"

He did just as he said and barely one ring had gone through before someone picked up.

"What is it?" Came a young male voice over the line.

"Ryuzaki, I need you to bring Chief Asahi onto the line with you."

The older man said.

Silence.

"He is listening." The voice told her protecter.

"I was at the bakery when I saw a girl walking alone down the street. She was going extreamly slow and was reacting strange to loud noises so as I waited in line a watched her. As I was watching three high school guys ran over and pinned her to the wall and were harassing her. I went out to stop them and saw that this girl was blind. So I asked her name and she said that it was Faith Yagami."

"That's my daughter! Why is she alone?" Her dad's voice came over the line and sounded rather frantic.

"Light forgot me." Faith said, her voice still sounded teary and it trembled.

"He FORGOT you?! Ryuzaki you need to send someone to go get her! My wife and daughter are out of town for a day trip and won't be back until late this evening." Her dad said frantically.

"Watari, would you be able to bring the girl here? I believe that it would not be wise to just drop her off at home and leave her alone again. Oh and don't forget my cake!" The young male voice said calmly.

"The cakes are already ordered. I will be there presently." The older man called Watari said cheerfully.

After retrieving the cakes the man told her to grasp his arm so that he could bring her to his car. Following her rescuer Faith focused on composing herself. No point in her father seeing her like this.

They arrived at wherever her dad was working and she was escorted into what she realized was the lobby of a hotel. They got into the elevator and Faith stood in the corner. She was escorted down a hall and they stopped outside a room. A swish of a card and a click of the lock and she was led inside.

Faith held tightly to her cane and glanced around in a futile attempt to locate her father.

"Faith!" Her dad exclaimed. A hand reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She allowed it for a couple minutes before pulling back and looking up where she knew her fathers head would be.

"Can I sit down?" Faith asked quietly.

Someone approached her, her nose was slightly stuffy so she couldn't place the scent for future reference much to her frustration.

"Hello Faith-chan, I am Ryuzaki. It is nice to meet you." The male voice she had heard on the phone said.

Faith smiled in the direction of his voice and offered her hand in that direction. It was grasped by a large and soft hand and shook firmly before being released.

"Hello Ryuzaki. It is very nice to meet you to." She murmured politely.

"Hey Faith!" A bright and cheerful voice called.

"Hello Matsuda. How are you?" She asked with a genuine smile. Matsuda was one of her favourite people. He treated her like one would a younger sister and he was fun to talk to.

Her dad spoke up. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know. I called his cell and it was off and I called home with no answer. I think he's in his room, he's been locking himself in his room a lot lately." Faith said bitterly.

Her dad made a grumbling noise.

"I'm going to call home again." He announced abruptly.

He turned it onto speaker at Ryuzaki's request and sat down next to Faith.

Two rings passed and then the phone was answered.

"Hello?" It was Light.

"Light!" Her father exclaimed angrily.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Light's voice sounded worried.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Or better yet Faith will." Her father snapped.

"Faith?! Oh my god I forgot Faith at school!" Light's voice switched from worried to horrified.

"Hi Light." Faith said dully.

"Faith! Oh-" Light started but her dad cut him off.

"I am coming home to drop her off and I am NOT happy with you." Her dad said before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket.

Faith felt herself get pulled to her feet and her dad lead her to the door.

"I'll be back soon Ryuzaki." He called over his shoulder.

Finally they arrived at home and Faith was just stumbling along behind her dad wearily. Between the walk she took on her own which was crazy long since she couldn't take the shortcuts they usually took without Light and then walking with her dad on top of the adrenaline rush that came when those guys cornered her she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Her dad opened the front door and closed it softly behind him. Leading her up the stairs into her room without a word. He brushed some stray hair from her face before leaving her to get changed and go to bed.

She heard voices out in the hall as she climbed under the covers and began to relax. The volume of the voices began to rise until her dad's angry baritone rose above Lights. The words were still indistinguishable but she got the gist.

She heard her door open and Light's cologne filled the room. She didn't respond or acknowledge his presence and she heard him give a sigh. He sat down on the bed next to her and she felt his hand comb through her hair.

"I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't mean to forget you. Dad told me what happened. I can't believe that you got cornered like that. You could have been hurt and it would have been my fault! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Are you really ticked off at me now?" Light's voice sounded almost fearful.

Faith sat up and faced the direction of his voice, reaching out a hand to place it on his shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you Light. The reason I went to bed so early was because I'm tired now. I know you didn't mean to forget me because if I had thought that I would have done something to freak you out as revenge." Faith said tiredly.

Light sighed and she was pulled into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Light?"

Light's head shifted and his voice rumbled though her. "Yes?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? After what happened today I don't want to be alone." Faith admitted softly.

Light shifted on the bed and all of a sudden she felt him crawl across the bed to lie down on the other side. "Yeah I'll stay with you."

Faith smiled and laid back down, burrowing under the covers and smiling when she felt her brother wrap his arms around her and pull her into his side.

"You smell like the bookstore." She murmured drowsily.

"Haha ya, I got myself some magazines." Light said quietly.

Faith smiled and shifted so that she was resting her head onto Light's shoulder and allowed herself to drift into sleep. Comforted by the knowledge that her brother would always be there for her.

* * *

 


	2. Meeting L

 

Faith-17

L-23

* * *

 

Faith sat up in bed and indulged herself in a luxurious stretch before getting up and getting ready. Today was the day on the To-oh Entrance exams. Once she was ready she headed downstairs for breakfast before joining her brother at the door.

They headed for To-oh and Faith fidgeted her fingers nervously. This was the only school in this area of Japan that had a program for the blind of that kind of ranking. To-oh was the school of Japanese professional dreams and for her to able to get it was basically a ticket to whatever career she wanted.

They arrived ten minutes to testing and she was escorted into the testing room for blind. Once everyone was seated they were told that there was a total of seventeen blind students in that room. Then tests started.

Dressed in a sapphire blue dress and black kitten heels, Faith sat patently at her mothers dressing table as her mom did her caramel coloured hair. Her mom said that she was doing a professional looking bun with a few wisps of hair framing her face.

Once she was done her hair her mom moved onto makeup to match her dress. Once she was done her mom had her stand and twirl around.

"Oh, my baby girl looks all grown up. Sweetie you look stunning. I wish you could see yourself right now. You look like a adult." Her mom's voice cracked as she mentioned her not being able to see.

Faith smiled sadly, she wished she could see herself to. The door to her moms room opened and Sayu's perfume filled the air.

"Oh my god! Faith you look amazing! What until dad and Light see you!" Sayu exclaimed.

Faith laughed and accepted the cane that was placed into her hand. With her moms help she made her way downstairs and into the living room. Her dad and Light's voice silenced as her mom called their attention to her.

"Um, Light are you ready to go? Mom's done with my hair and face now." Faith said, trying to fill the oppressive silence.

"Faith... You look beautiful." Light's voice sounded a little hoarse.

Faith froze. Light never gave complements like that.

"Looks like your moving onto the next stage of your life. You look every bit the adult you are Faith. Both of you do." Her dad said in the softest tone she had ever heard.

"I wish I could see you guys right now. Especially you Light. I wish I could see if we still look like twins." Faith said with a wistful tone.

"We do. We will always look like twins." Light said, he had come up to her and was now taking her arm and guiding her out.

Her dad came up behind them.

"I'm dropping the two of you off at To-oh on my way to work. I don't want you guys to have to walk dressed up so nicely."

Once their dad had dropped them off Faith took Light's arm and followed his lead past the gates of the school. Faith met up with her guide to sit with the rest of the blind students, wishing her brother a good speech as she followed her guide. She was one of the freshman representatives this year because she got 100% in all tests just like her brother. It was the first time a blind student had managed to be a freshman representative.

Taking a seat she waited for the speeches to be over and them to call up the freshman representatives.

"Next we have the freshman addresses. Our freshman representative Light Yagami, and our other freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." The man said.

As they made their way up the man began to speak again.

"And now for the first time in To-oh history we have a third freshman representative, a student in our course for the blind. Our third freshman representative Faith Yagami."

As he announced her name her guide led her to the stairs where her brother waited.

She gripped his arm and he led her up the stairs onto the stage. She was the first to give her speech, followed by Light and last was the person they called Ryuga.

During Ryuga's speech his voice kept on niggling at the back of her head, she had spoken to him before, she could have sworn it.

After the speeches were finished she bowed and took Light's arm, following him down the stairs. As they walked, Ryuga followed extremely close behind.

"Yagami-kun." Ryuga said.

Light made a acknowledging noise.

"You're the son of detective-superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your deep sense of justice. You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and in the past have along with your sister Faith provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you are showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case."

Faith's eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice! It was Ryuzaki from the hotel! The one that employed the old man Watari that had helped her!

"So if you two will swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice and tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case."

Faith narrowed her eyes. What was he up to? She knew that he was involved in the case and was connected to L some how since everyone differed to him but to approach Light?!

"I won't tell anybody and neither will Faith. What is it?" Light murmured.

"I am L."

When Ryuzaki said those words her brother's steps faltered causing Faith to lose her balance slightly. She let out a soft squeaky noise and her brother steadied her.

Once they reached the floor Light shifted and exchanged meaningless crap with Ryuga/Ryuzaki/L. Faith ignored them and tried to sort out her thoughts.

Suddenly her brother started walking again, steering her to the seats in the front row that had been reserved for the freshman representatives. She took a seat next to Light and heard "L" take a seat next to Light.

She could feel Light's tension from her seat and reached a gentle hand to his arm, reaching down to his hand to give it a gentle squeeze before retracting it again. He gave her a soft bump with his shoulder as a thanks and she felt his muscles relax slightly.

All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Hyuk, hyuk. If this guy is L than he's really something else."

Faith's head shot up and she glanced around. That voice creeped her out, she had heard it on numerous occasions now but usually was focusing on something else and ignored it since it wasn't talking to her. She always thought it was just another one of Light's friends but for it to know about L?

The ceremony finished and Faith took Lights arm, following him out of the crowded building. As they walked away from the building the creepy voice sounded again.

"Hyuk, hyuk! That was a very interesting ceremony, Light." It chortled.

Faith's head shot up at the sound. Light didn't respond and Faith was starting to wonder if she was going nuts.

"Yagami-kun." "L's" voice called.

Faith turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Light, it's that guy. He's calling you." Creepy voice said.

"Yagami-kun. It was nice meeting you." "L" said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you to..." Light said, sounding about as thrilled as he did when talking with his fan group.

"I'll see you around on campus then." "L" said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. Of course...bye." Light said. He sounded really distracted.

The train ride and the walk home was absolutely silent. Faith knew that something was bothering her brother about the whole thing with "L" but she had no clue what. They got home and Light left her at the front door.

"How did it go today, freshman representatives?" Sayu teased.

Light didn't respond. He was totally off in his own world and Sayu watched while Faith listened as he made his way upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, is he ok?" Sayu asked as Faith made her way to the couch and sat down.

Faith sighed. "I don't know. I'll go check on him after he's cooled down."

* * *

 

Faith made her way up the stairs to Light's room and knocked on the door. She needed to find out what was going on with him.

The click of the lock sounded and she heard the door open.

"Faith, come on in." Light said, taking her arm and steering her over to his office chair.

She heard him move away and the sound of his bead creaking told her that he was sitting.

"Light, whats going on. You've been acting strange for a while now, and then when Ryuga said he was L you freaked." Faith said.

"He startled me but I'm not bothered by him being L." Light said in the smooth oily tone he used with people he was trying to manipulate.

"Don't lie to me! You ARE bothered by Ryuga and I want to know why. You've been shutting everyone out since Kira came along and that's not healthy." Faith said firmly.

She heard Light shift.

"Faith, your imagining things. I haven't been shutting you guys out, I'm just focusing on school. Honest." His voice dipped down into that soft hoarse place he reserved for manipulating girls alone.

Faith glared in the direction of his voice and stood to her feet.

"How dare you use that manipulating voice on me! I'm not one of those weak-minded pathetic girls that attach myself to you, that voice has no effect on me. I can't believe that you actually thought you could deceive me like that! I'm your twin Light, you will never be able to play me the way you can play even the rest of our family. Remember that." Faith spat, stalking across the room and ripping open the door, leaving and slamming it behind her.

Faith went to her room and settled on her bed, burying her head in her hands. Her brother had changed so much. Some terrifying thoughts swirled about her head regarding Light's confusing behaviour, ones that could destroy everything.

* * *

 

Faith made her way outside, holding to her guides arm. As she made her way across the green her guide suddenly spoke up.

"Hey! It's that guy Ryuga! He's watching you!" She exclaimed.

Faith perked up. It sounded like he was alone, good.

"Bring me to him and then go ahead and have your lunch break. He's a friend of mine." Faith said.

She was lead over to Ryuga.

"Faith-chan, it is good to see you again." He said cheerfully.

Her escort giggled and left. Once she knew that her escort was no longer in hearing range she spoke.

"It is good to see you again as well, Ryuzaki." Faith said in a soft voice.

She could feel the surprise radiating off of him.

"My name isn't Ryuzaki." He said.

Faith smiled. "No it isn't. It's a alias just like Hideki Ryuga. But since you won't be sharing your real name anytime soon I think that when my brother isn't around I shall just call you Ryuzaki since that was the first alias I was told when I first met you."

Ryuzaki laughed. "I thought you might figure it out. Why would you refrain from using that name around your brother though?"

"Because you suspect him to be Kira." Faith stated coldly.

Silence.

"That's a rather large assumption on your part Faith-chan." Ryuzaki said, his voice had lost the cheerful quality and had taken on a detached tone.

"Not at all. You're L. The only way you would come out in public is if there was no other way to secure a lead. You suspect my brother and your trying to bait him into doing something stupid and outing himself as Kira." Faith countered.

"You don't sound angry. Why not?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because I suspect him too."

* * *

 

Light smiled at one of his friends and began walking across the grassy area. Two figures in the corner drew his attention. One was Ryuga, and the other one looked like...Faith?!

Light jogged across the green until he was a few feet from them. It was definitally Faith with "L". Ryuga looked up at him and said something to Faith who turned to face in his direction.

"Hey Light!" Faith said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Light winced slightly. He knew that she was still angry with him. He knew that he shouldn't have tried that on her, he had never been able to lie to her.

"Hey Faith, class done for you already?" Light asked, forcing a cheerful tone.

"Yes. I'm just waiting on my ride to call me and let me know that their here." Faith answered.

"Yagami-kun, were classes good for you?" Ryuga asked, turning his dark eyes onto him.

Light forced a smile. "Yes they-"

He was interrupted by Faith's cell phone going off. Light watched as she answered. When a young male voice came through the speakers he stiffened.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Faith said and hung up.

She shot a smile to the right of Ryuga's actual head.

"I have to go but I hope to see you again soon." Faith said cheerfully.

"I'll see you at home, ok Light?" Faith said over her shoulder as she headed across the green slowly, using her cane.

Light watched her walk away before turning his glare onto Ryuga.

"Listen here Ryuga. My sister has nothing to do with the Kira case. She's suffered enough, don't even think about dragging her into your case. She doen't even care about Kira." Light said forcefully.

Ryuga smiled. "Actually she's quite invested in the Kira case. She told me what she's figured out about Kira's killing method and I'd say she's pretty spot on. Your sister's views on Kira are quite strong."

Light gritted his teeth. He didn't want her involved in this mess. If she somehow figured out the connections between Kira's actions and Lights actions and began to be suspicious he could be in major trouble.

"Say Yagami-kun, what do you think of tennis?"

* * *

 

Faith paused outside the gates.

"Matsuda?" She called out.

"Right here Faith. Here, grab my arm and we can go." Matsuda's voice sounded next to her ear.

She took his arm. "Thanks for coming to get me for my dad."

Matsuda helped her into his car and closed the door for her before going around the car and getting in on the other side.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was nice to be able to get out of the hotel room for once. I needed some lunch and fresh air before I went nuts." Matsuda laughed.

Faith grinned, his cheerful disposition was contagious.

"Hey, since I'm picking you up before lunch your probably hungry. Why don't we hit that new sushi place on the way to the hotel. Your dad said to feed you before you got there." He said.

Faith nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm starved."

They went to lunch and for the first time in a long time Faith enjoyed herself. Usually she would be doing this kind of stuff with Light so the lack of her twin dampened her spirits slightly but she still enjoyed herself greatly. As Faith followed Matsuda out of the restaurant she had a bad feeling that it would be a long time before she was able to just spend relaxing time around others.

 


	3. Heart Attack

Faith-17

L-23

* * *

  
The hotel door opened and Matsuda led Faith into the hotel room. From the scents and feeling of the wallpaper it was a different hotel from the last one.

Once Faith was seated the old man Watari came over and stood in front of her.

"Ryuzaki called and said that he wants you to become a permanent part of the Taskforce if you are interested. He said that with no information at your disposal short of what you can hear from the TV you have put together a astoundingly accurate profile of Kira for yourself." Watari said calmly.

"What?! Now see here.." Her dad started.

"Dad stop. Ryuzaki already discussed this with me and I accepted. I want Kira caught and if I can help in any way I will." Faith said firmly.

"You are aware that he suspects Light right?" Her dad asked.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm on the Taskforce. I want to prove that suspicion wrong by catching the real Kira. You can't talk me out of this dad so please don't try. He already arranged that after school Watari would pick me up from To-oh and bring me to wherever Ryuzaki has set up head quarters that time." Faith explained calmly.

Her dad sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder briefly. "If you want to do this I won't stop you. Both you and Light have always wanted to get involved with the NPA and I won't stop you from taking this opportunity."

Faith smiled and reached a hand up to cover his. "Thanks dad."

Faith sat on a chair working on her Braille work while the men read reports. They had told her that she wouldn't start really working on the case until Ryuzaki got back. It had been about two and a bit hours and he was still to talking to Light.

Faith laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to massage away a headache that she got when she focused her her eyes automatically tried to strain to see. She focused on the voices of her dad and the one they called Mogi.

"So I- uhh.." Her dad's voice suddenly petered off into a pained groan.

Faith bolted upright. That didn't sound good.

"Chief! What's wrong?" One of the men who she didn't know the name of called to her dad. The thump of steps told her that they were running to her dad's side.

"Aahh!" Her dad let out a pained howl and the thump of someone collapsing to the floor echoed in her ears.

"Daddy!" Faith cried out, lunging forward only to have strong arms wrap around her, pulling back onto the couch and preventing her movement.

"No! Let me go! DADDY!" Faith wailed, flailing about in a desperate attempt to free herself without hurting whoever was holding her.

"Faith stop! Your just going to get in the way of Mogi as he does CPR! Aizawa is calling for a ambulance as we speak and as soon as we get to the hospital he's gonna call you mom and sister." Matsuda's voice murmured in her ear.

Faith was shaking like a leaf. Kira had gotten her dad!

Tears gushed out from her closed eyes and down her cheeks and Matsuda rocked her gently in his arms to calm her.

* * *

 

L ran alongside Light into the private waiting room as they took care of Chief Yagami.

Light stopped in the door to the waiting room so abruptly that he almost mowed the younger male over. Peeking over Light's shoulder his eyes were drawn to a sobbing figure in the corner of the room.

Faith.

Her head shot up at the sound of footsteps.

"Doctor?! Matsuda is it the doctor? Where's Light?" Faith choked out, her body was visibly trembling.

"It's Light and Ryuga." Matsuda said with a exhausted and worried tone.

"Light!" Faith cried, lunging forward out of her chair and nearly falling onto her face.

Light jumped forward and caught his sister with ease, pulling her up into his arms and wrapping her into a tight hug. He rocked her back and forth and Faith's arms wrapped around Light's torso in a death grip.

"What happened to dad?" Light asked.

"I don't know. I was sitting on the couch working on my homework and he was talking with someone when partway through his sentence he let out a groan and then someone asked him what was wrong he just let out of moan of pain and then I heard him collapse! I thought he was dead and no one knew what was going on and I couldn't go to him because I would have gotten in the way of whoever was doing CPR and I couldn't even see what was going on and I thought he was going to die!" Faith let it all out, speaking so fast that L had trouble keeping up.

"Is he ok now?" Light asked, his voice strained but he was clearly trying to keep calm for his sister's sake.

"I don't know!" Faith's voice hit a high pitch L didn't even think she was capable of.

"No one is telling me anything! The doctor told me that he was going to wait for mom or another family member to get here so that any information he gave wasn't "blown out of proportion" so no one is telling me anything! I-I'm so scared and everyone is treating me like a invalid because I can't see!" Faith shouted.

Light tensed and L saw him shift his arms so that they held tighter. Light was trembling slightly and much to L's interest he saw Faith's shaking dissipate and her grip relax. Her brother's presence was clearly calming her.

L heard someone come up behind him and and he turned to face a cold looking doctor who was holding a clipboard. L stepped into the room and cleared his throat to alert Light and Faith to the presence of someone new.

Light kept one arm wrapped securely around his sister as he turned to face the doctor. His entire expression was filled with worry.

"Are you related to Mr Yagami?" The doctor asked coolly.

"Yes. I'm his son." Light answered.

"Do you have news on our dads condition?" Faith asked, her eyes darting around trying to locate the doctor.

The doctor gave a sniff and pointedly ignored her. Light's eyes narrowed and his worried expression transformed into a disgusted and angry expression.

"Excuse me, I believe my sister asked you a question. In fact I believe she's been repeatedly asking you about our fathers condition and you have been refraining from answering her." Light's voice was sharp.

The doctor shot the put together young man a practiced smile. "In my professional opinion she is not in a stable enough mental state to be able to realistically process any information I give her without blowing it out of proportion."

Light opened his mouth to respond when Faith's voice cracked though the room like a whip.

"SHE is right here and is not very happy to be being treated like a mental patient. I am blind, not mentally ill and I am fully capable of hearing information about my fathers well being. I can assure you that once this is over I will be reporting your unprofessional behavior." Faith snapped, her voice had taken on a frosty tone that made L think of a law professional.

The docter's head snapped back as though he had been struck and he glared at the blind girl. She seemed to sense his look and stiffened, meeting his look with a cold glare of her own, daring her to challenge her.

L smirked. This girl had a hidden steel to her. She would be a valuable ally against Kira.

* * *

 

Faith sat in a chair that had been placed flat against Light's. She sat with her hands clenched in fists in her lap. Her mom had come straight from shopping to the hospital. The stupid doctor had let them come visit her dad although he continued to ignore her presence.

Ryuzaki sat on the other side of Light and on Faith's other side her mom sat fretting silently.

"Are you really sure this was just caused by overwork?" Light finally said, breaking the tense silence that filled the room.

"Light! What are you saying?" Her mom gasped in horror.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make that connection? I mean, that how every single one of Kira's victims died..." Light said quietly.

"To be honest that's exactly what crossed my mind as I was going down." Her dad admitted.

She heard her mom shift in her chair and felt the fear radiating off her mom in waves.

"You head the Taskforce in charge of this case...Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead. A murder attempt by Kira, hmmm... We can't rule it out completely..." Ryuzaki mused.

Faith heard her mom shift again and heard her mom swallow hard. Faith reached out felt her her moms arm, gently laying a calming hand on her moms arm. With her other hand she reached around Light's shoulders to give Ryuzaki a not so gentle shove to shut him up. After retreating her hand she dealt a swift elbow to Light's side as a warning for him to shut up about Kira. Faith then rested her hand on Light's shoulder so that she could gage his mood as the conversation progressed.

"Sachiko, Light's here now to stay with me and Faith, and anyway, I'm alright, you go on home. And not a word about this to Sayu, I don't want to upset her." Her dad said gently.

Her mom relaxed slightly and Faith withdrew her arm.

"All right then, I'll come back tomorrow with some more of your things. Thanks' for coming Light." Her mom said, weariness seeping through her voice.

"Sure." Light said quietly.

The hospital room door closed behind her mom and they waited for several moments before picking up the conversation.

"Seriously guys? Mom might be married to a police officer but this whole thing with Kira is in a completely different league then typical crime activity. Mom's not equipped to handle the fear that dad's gonna die at Kira's hand. You would think for a couple of genius guys you two would have drawn that conclusion by moms first reaction." Faith said in exasperation.

"Sorry Faith-chan. We weren't thinking. Everyone's been kind of set of kilter by this. And the fear that it might be Kira." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"I don't think it was Kira. Well, now that I think about... Being under all this pressure and fear of being killed by Kira... I haven't had a good nights sleep in months. I was asking for it." Her father admitted.

"Having your own son under suspicion must be a emotional strain as well." Ryuzaki said.

"You told my father I'm under suspicion?" Light asked, taken aback.

Then she felt his body swivel to face her.

"I knew you were under suspicion from the moment he introduced himself at the ceremony. It was the only logical conclusion for the way he went about revealing himself and so I asked him outright this afternoon before I left and he confirmed it." Faith said simply.

"Oh."

"Yes. I've told your father everything. Including the fact that I am L." Ryuzaki answered.

Faith felt Light's body swivel to face their dads bed.

"That's right, this is L. We've been calling him Ryuzaki so that nobody finds out but this is definitely L." Her dad confirmed.

She felt Light shift back to normal and his body first stiffen and then relax as he thought.

"So Ryuzaki, has talking to my son cleared away your suspicions?"

"No. To be honest all of his comments about Kira were just a little bit to on the ball. It made me suspect him even more." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Hey. Saying that to me is one thing, but don't say things like that to my dad, you'll upset his condition. Try to have a little condition Ryuga." Light reprimanded.

Faith sighed. As this verbal banter was grating on her already short nerve.

"Light, chill. Dad isn't going to have another heart attack just from hearing that you haven't been cleared. He deserves to know the truth of what's going on both as a leader in this case and as a father to the suspect. To keep dad in the dark would be wrong. Besides, being under suspicion doesn't mean your a actual suspect." Faith said with a hint of exasperation.

"That's correct. You seem to misunderstand me a little Light-kun." Ryuzaki began. He proceeded to explain the basics of his suspicion as well what led him to Light.

Faith only half listened to Ryuzaki's reasons since he had explained them to her earlier that day.

Her dad got involved and they talked back and forth. However when Light started to readerate his promise to dad Faith could barely refrain from rolling her eyes.

This was one of the reasons she suspected Light. The Light she knew would never put in these kind of corny displays. It just wasn't him. He was trying way to hard to show off his golden child image and it was obvious to her and to Ryuzaki. It was almost irritating.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of person do you think Kira is? What is your image of him?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith perked up at the question. This was something she wanted to hear.

"My image of Kira... I think Kira is an affluent child." Light said.

"An affluent child?" Faith said in surprise.

"I like it...go on."

"If, as assumed, he can kill people just by willing it...if a human being had that kind of power... Using it to get rid of criminals and at the same time making it a example to others to make the world a better place, is something only a child would think of doing. I'd say he's anywhere from a fifth grade student to a high school student. If it was anyone younger than that they would be to scared by that power to use it, or they'd use it to kill people they knew, people they didn't like." Light said, his voice had the quality of someone thinking on the spot. At least it did on the surface.

Faith tensed slightly. This was a answer he had long since planned out. What was Light doing?"

"And if it was anyone older than that, an adult, they'd only use it for their own personal gain. You could think of tons of ways to use that power and become rich. Kira still has some purity about him. He's a affluent child who already has everything he needs. I'd say he's probably a junior high student who has his own cell phone, computer and tv." Light finished.

"So according to your profile Yagami-kun..the most sucpicious of our present targets would be your sister Sayu." Ryuzaki mused, Faith could hear the underlying challenge.

Light lunged to his feet, every muscle in his body coiled to attack. Faith let out a gasp and wrapped one arm around his left shoulder and chest while the other one came up and held onto his right shoulder from under his right arm.

"Light..." Faith warned, but he was to angry to listen.

"What is the matter with you?! Did you come here to wish my father well or finish him off?!" Light shosted angrily, she could feel the tension in his arms and knew he was probably clenching his fists.

"I was only drawing the obvious conclusions from your own speculations Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki said, sounding startled by Light's outburst.

Faith gave a hard yank back and got between the boys.

"That's enough! Both of you stop with these stupid games! Light, stop overreacting to Ryuzaki's needling. Ryuzaki, stop needling my brother. And both of you stop yelling, dad's trying to rest and he doesn't need to play referee between the two of you!" Faith snapped angrily before stepping to Light's left, readjusting her arms to keep her brother restrained.

"Faith's right. Both of you stop. Nothing you say is going to faze me at this stage of the game but if your going to fight take it outside. This might just sound like a fond father taking but I'm absolutely certain that Sayu is not Kira. If anything she's the type to kill someone she didn't like and then cry her head off about it." Her father said.

A creak from where Ryuzaki was sitting told her that he had shifted to look at her dad.

"Your right." Ryuzaki said after moment.

"Notice he doesn't say that "I'm certain Light isn't Kira" hyuk, hyuk." The creepy voice suddenly commented.

Faith visibly flinched and her head darted around in confusion.

"Is something wrong Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I thought I heard another voice in the room for a moment. I must just be hearing someone from outside the room." Faith said calmly, trying to use a flippant tone."

"Kira is evil there's no denying that." Her dad suddenly said.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"But lately I've been starting to think of it more like this...the real evil is the power to kill. Someone who finds himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by that power can never bring true happiness." Her dad explained.

"Your absolutely right Yagami-san. If Kira is an ordinary human being who somehow gained this power, he is a very unfortunate person."

She felt Light tense under her arms at his statement. Faith gave a light squeeze of her arms and felt his muscles relax again.

"Ryuzaki. I'm sorry about collapsing like this, but I'll be back to work as soon as I can."

Her dad promised.

"What?! Dad do you WANT this case to be the death of you?!" Faith asked in frustration and worry.

"What are you talking about dad? You need to rest until your fully recovered." Light protested.

"Your kids are right Yagami-san." Ryuzaki added.

"No. I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs with Kira on the loose. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do." Her dad said firmly.

Faith released her dad and threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "What is it with males and the need to push themselves to the brink of death?!"

A soft huff of laughter came from Ryuzaki and her dad chuckled weakly.

"Knock, knock. Visiting hours are over now, you'll have to go know." The nurse said quietly.

"Of course. We'll be back tomorrow to check up on you, ok dad? Get some rest."

Light said quietly, reaching and tucking Faith's hand into the crook of his arm and handed her cane to her.

"I'll come by tomorrow as well Yagami-san. Take care." Ryuzaki said quietly and Faith heard him stand. The smell of strawberry cheesecake filled her nostrils and she smiled slightly. She much preferred that scent to most men's colognes.

Light began to walk and led her out of the room and into the hall, following Ryuzaki. They left the hospital in silence and once they were outside Light and Ryuzaki began talking. Faith zoned out and let them argue. A million thoughts were running around in her head and she needed to speak with Ryuzaki soon.

"Well then. Take good care of your father." Ryuzaki said, begining to close his car door.

"Wait Ryuzaki! Do you have room for me and Light? I strongly dislike walking home when it's night because of the kind of characters we can run into." Faith asked, hoping that he would. The last time she had Light had walked home together in the dark it had not gone well.

"Of course Faith-chan. Yagami-kun, will you come as well?" Ryuzaki said, gently taking her arm and leading her to the car so that she could get it and keeping her from hitting her head on the roof.

"No. I think I want to walk home. I need the fresh air to clear my mind." Light answered.

"Oh course. I will be seeing you then." Ryuzaki said, Faith heard him slide into the seat next to hers. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

He closed the door and went to roll up the window when Light spoke.

"Oh! One more thing. I said I'd help out with the investigation, but I don't think I'll have time until my dad gets a little better." Light explained.

"I knew that. Bye." Ryuzaki responded and rolled up the window. The car drove away.

* * *

 

"I assume the same goes for you Faith-chan, that you won't be working with me until your dad is better." Ryuzaki said, breaking the silence.

"You assumed wrong. I am useless for helping my dad right now because I'm blind. The only place I'm useful right now is with the Taskforce. So if you are still ok with me working with you then I will." Faith responded.

"I see. Then if your not off duty right now I would like to ask your opinion on Light's behaviour in the hospital room." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki! Light is her brother. You can't expect her to be able to give unbiased objective information. That's unreasonable!" Watari reprimanded.

"No Watari, I also suspect my brother as Kira which is why I'm part of this investigation. I would love nothing more than to have my suspicions cleared and this is the only way to go about this." Faith soothed.

Turning in the direction of Ryuzaki she began to speak.

"My brother wasn't acting like himself. For one thing, his little thing about that promise was so overly cheesy and acted out it wasn't even funny. My brother has never done little displays before Kira rose and now he's doing these dramatic promises? No. That was not Light. And he was tensing when you guys were saying that it's the power to kill people that's evil and it brings misfortune." Faith said softly.

There was one last thing but she didn't want to tell him and then be called crazy.

"Your holding something back." Ryuzaki stated calmly.

"Ryuzaki! Stop pushing the young lady. I'm sure this is hard for her to share reasons why her suspicions are growing." 

"You guys have to promise not to think I'm insane." Faith cautioned.

"Faith-chan, we are dealing wth a killer who seems to be killing his victims with supernatural powers. I doubt anything you can say at this stage of the game could cause that kind or reaction in either Watari or myself." Ryuzaki said gently, touching her arm for a moment.

"Ok. Since just before the whole Kira thing went viral I've been hearing this voice." Faith said with a deep breath.

"You've been hearing voices?" Ryuzaki said, taken aback.

"Not voices, only one voice. It pops up at the strangest times. Like when you introduced yourself as L at the ceremony once we sat down the voice suddenly said something like 'so this is L, he's sure something else isn't he?'. I heard it several other times but the thing that's starting to worry me is when we were in the hospital room talking about Sayu, when dad said he was absolutely certain that Sayu wasn't Kira the voice said 'notice that he doesn't say I'm absolutely sure that Light isn't Kira, hyuk, hyuk.' and you confirmed that there wasn't any one else in the room." Faith burst out, just wanting to get it over with.

Silence.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? Is it possible that the stress just took a voice from one of Light's friends that your not comfortable with and then applied what your already thinking?" Ryuzaki asked gently.

Faith glared in his direction. "Of course it's not possible! In the hospital room that thought wasn't even close to what I was thinking! Not to mention that the whole thing about you being something else couldn't have been me either since I don't know what you look like, only what you said and I'm pretty sure that he was referring to your looks for some reasons. Also I hate apples, and I've heard the voice mention apples twice that I remember. Apples are hardly something I focus on. Explain that!"

The atmosphere in the car became stifling.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Faith ventured timidly.

"Did you just say apples?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Lot's of people like apples you know." Faith answered in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. I just read something about apples that has been on my mind and your words caught my attention." Ryuzaki assured, settling back in his seat without another word.

Faith knew he was lying but didn't push him for a answer. She settled back in her seat as well and relaxed into the soft leather for the rest of the ride.


	4. Fear

Faith-17

L-23

* * *

 

Faith sat in the circle around a coffee table with the rest of the Taskforce. She had been settled in a dining chair between a window and Ryuzaki's chair. They were talking about Naomi Misora, the fiancée of Raye Penbar the FBI agent that they had video of his death for. He had been tailing her family, Light especially.

"The only lead we have so far is the hotel employees statement that she hasn't been back since late last night on December 27th..." Matsuda said.

Faith froze, dread coiling in her stomach.

"December 27th?" Faith asked, speaking up for the first time among the Taskforce.

"Yes. Does that date mean something to you Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her mind.

"Perhaps. I will talk it over with you later." Faith promised.

She could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on her but he soon went back to talking over Naomi's disappearance with the Taskforce. Faith leaned back and closed her eyes. It wasn't possible...was it? But Naomi Misora didn't have anything to do with the case like her fiancée did. Would he have...? Faith gritted her teeth in anger. Yes, yes he would have.

* * *

 

Faith was jerked out of her thoughts by the door being flung open. She jerked up, reaching for her cane instinctively. A hand settled on her arm, Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari's voice echoed through the room.

"What is it?"

"Sakura tv, quick.. You have to see this!" Watari said, turning on the tv and flipping the channel over to Sakura.

"In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. At the same time we feel that doing so is our professional duty. I would like to emphasize once again that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax or for purposes of sensationalism." A voice announced.

Faith's eyes widened and she leaned forward in her chair.

"Held hostage by Kira?!" Aizawa's gasped.

"What's going on here?!" Matsuda echoed in horror.

Wrinkled hands grasped her wrist and sat her on the arm of Ryuzaki's chair much to Faith's confusion. However when she felt the chair give a mighty jerk to the side she tumbled sideways into the chair and consequently into a very startled Ryuzaki.

"?!" Faith eeped in shock and embarrassment.

The chair continued to move at a alarmingly fast rate and she felt Ryuzaki's legs drop out from their signature crouch and of course out from under her. She instinctually grabbed onto the mans shoulders and braced for impact. However she realized that he had simply done that to keep both of them from falling out of the chair.

She felt his arms grip her waist gently to keep her from sliding about and relaxed slightly. She was slightly worried that he would simply dump her out of his lap onto the floor the way many people she had worked around would have.

As soon as the chair stopped moving Ryuzaki helped her off his lap and steadied her so that she didn't fall. As soon as he let go she sat down on the floor crisscrossing and focused intently on the screen. She had missed the rest of the reporters words about the video and also the other Taskforce members reactions.

The time is 5:59 pm. You are now going to see Kira's video." The reporter announced in a grave tone.

The sound of static filled the rom for less than a second before a horrid sounding scrambled voice began to speak.

"I am Kira. If this video is aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 18th...it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds.. Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at precisely six pm."

She faintly heard some of the men reacting but payed them no mind.

"Change the channel!" Ryuzaki ordered.

The channel was changed and Faith heard one of the men groan and collapse. There were women screaming and Faith felt her hands fly up to cover her mouth. Kira had just killed a innocent man! She scooted backwards until her back hit Ryuzaki's chair.

"Switch back to Sakura! Watari, bring another TV set back here... No, two TV sets." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Done."

Ryuzaki leaned forward and his legs pressed against the back of her head. She knew that she should be uncomfortable at the contact with a man she didn't know very well but the reminder that even though she couldn't see them there were people here with her and she wasn't alone comforted her greatly. She allowed her head to rest against his legs and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to push her fear aside so that she could focus on the broadcast.

"Mr Hibima has constantly referred to Kira as evil in his news reports, this was his punishment. But one demonstration alone does not serve as absolute proof. I will present you with another. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned

me repeatedly. He is scheduled to appear on live tv at this time..."

"Ryuzaki.." Matsuda's voice sounded terrified.

"Go to channel 24!" Was his order.

The channel changed again and yet again the sounds of screams and a man dying filled her ears.

"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world...we have to stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!" Ryuzaki gasped, his voice rising and his tone hinting at panic.

The channel was changed back and all the men burst into action. Faith stayed frozen, staring at a screen she could not see and cursing her blindness. She felt a single hand come down to rest on her shoulder almost absently. She tried to force her tensed muscles to loosen as she waited for "Kira's" next words.

"I trust that you now believe that I really am Kira."

The voice on the TV overrode the voices of the panicking men behind them.

"Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to harm innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in the fight against evil. My aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society. If all of you will join me in this mission it can be easily accomplished."

Faith listened in mute horror. It was unthinkable to join forces with Kira but this open display of his power was downright terrifying.

"If you do not try to capture me no innocent people will die. Even if you do not agree with me, if you refrain from publicizing your views in the media or in public then you will be spared. And then simply wait a short time, the world will be changed for the better. I'm sure you all will agree. I can do it, I can make the world a place inhabited by only kind good hearted people. Just imagine it- a world protected by police and myself... A world with no place for evil."

Watari had long since returned with the other two screens and both were playing two other news channels in case of anything useful.

"We cancelling our scheduled program to broadcast live from in front of Sakura TV." One said.

At the same time a similar change in schedules was taking place on the other news program. "We are urging all our viewers to stay calm. Regarding the broadcast currently being aired on Sakura TV. Details will be reported as soon as they are available..."

Moments later one of the news channels were reporting from outside Sakura.

"This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura TV! We are reporting live from outside Sakura TV. For safety reasons I can not stand in front of the camera, but what you are seeing here is live coverage!"

Faith could feel Ryuzaki's grip tightening on her shoulder and the muscles in his legs were stiff and tense.

"Ukita! Oh my god Kira got him?!" Aiziwa shouted. Sudden footsteps told her that he had turned and was running for the door.

Faith gasped and twisted out of Ryuzaki's grasp, getting on her knees and staring in the direction of the door in horror.

"Forget it Aiziwa-San. Where do you think your going?" Ryuzaki suddenly asked.

"To Ukita, where else? And I'm gonna get those videos and bring them back here." Aiziwa hissed through gritted teeth.

"If you go over there now you'll only get killed." Ryuzaki said firmly.

"You trying to tell me to sit and watch television Ryuzaki?" Aiziwa asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"I'm trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic. I want to stop that video as much as you do. And if me manage to confiscate the entire package, the way it was sent, there's a good chance we can track Kira down. But if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there now will end up dead to." Ryuzaki explained, clearly trying to calm the angry man behind him.

The sound of the news and Kira's videos played in the background but Faith was focusing entirely on the conflict going on in that room.

"This means his phoney police ID didn't help him! Kira knows our real names. Has to, there's no other explanation!" Aiziwa snapped.

"This might be true. But if your right it would make much more sense to murder everyone on the Taskforce.. I deduced that Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them, but from seeing this, I'd have to conclude that seeing their face alone might be enough."

His legs shifted back slightly and the chair creaked.

"All I can say for sure at this time is that Ukita-San was killed because he went over there. It happened before other networks started reporting from in front of Sakura TV. And that means that Kira is either inside Sakura, or someplace where he can see prod entering Sakura. That or he's set up surveillance cameras in advance." Ryuzaki said.

"Well if Kira's around there right now, thats all the more reason to go!"mAiziwa argued.

"I'll say it again, if you go there you will be killed. Please understand." Ryuzaki said softly.

"No I don't understand."

Faith heard harsh breathing and then two slammed footsteps before the chair shook violently and the sound of clothing being bunched broke the silence. Ryuzaki's body tipped sharply to the left and he let out a soft cry that sounded almost fearful.

"Ukita might have been murdered! By Kira! I thought we were risking out lives to stop that bastard!" Aiziwa shouted.

"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites." Ryuzaki said in a shaking voice.

She heard Aiziwa growl angrily and heard his grip shift. He was going to hit Ryuzaki!

Faith let out a cry of her own and flung her hands out towards she had pinpointed Ryuzaki's shoulder and Aiziwa's hands at. Slamming her hands down on Aiziwa's wrist as hard as she could she dislodged his grip and gripped Ryuzaki's shoulder tightly with her one hand, gripping his other arm gently with the other hand.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Stop attacking him! He's trying to keep you alive! Why are you hurting him for that?!" Faith cried.

From her position braced against Ryuzaki she could feel him trembling violently. She felt his his head droop and his hair brushed against her shoulder and neck. He was breathing fast and tiny little squeaks came with each harsh breath.

She glared up in the direction of Aiziwa, he had attacked Ryuzaki and from the sounds that Ryuzaki was making Faith was pretty sure he had scared the detective as well. He had definitely scared Faith.

Ryuzaki spoke again, his voice shaking badly. "I understand your feelings but try to control yourself right now. Ukita-San is dead. If you go over there and lose your life to Aiziwa-San..."

Silence filled the room until the Kira broadcast caught all of their attention. Faith let go of Ryuzaki and settled back down at the door of the chair with her head leaning against the legs of the detective sitting above her again.

"Are the police ready to work with me in creating a just world? There answer to this question will be announced in four days time on April 22nd, at the top of the six o'clock nightly news. Starting at 6:10 pm Sakura TV will air air one of two videos-one if the police say yes to my proposal, and the other if the police say no."

A police announcement that no reporters have to show up on screen drowned out whatever Kira said next but the next words from the live coverage is what jerked the whole room to attention.

"Oh my god! A armoured van has crashed into the lobby of Sakura TV! It appears to be a police vehicle! The armoured van belongs to the police!"

Aiziwa and Matsuda began to yell but Faith was to buy paying attention to the live coverage to care.

"What's happening?!" She gasped, wishing that Light were there to walk her through what was going on.

"Well..that's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face. But if Kira got Ukita-San there's a good chance that he's inside. If he's anywhere inside the lobby this could be really risky." Ryuzaki murmured.

"But who the hell is it? Someone on our side?" Matsuda asked.

"Well.. It is a police vehicle." Aiziwa commented.

Faith hissed in frustration. She wanted to SEE what was going on! This was horrible to only be able to hear what was going on!

"The police have made no statement regarding this incident yet. What's this? A police car has finally arrived on the scene. It's just a single patrol car, but finally police are on the scene!"

Ryuzaki, Matusda and Aiziwa began to talk about what was taking place on the screen and Faith began to whisper pleas that the police on the scene would make it out of this unscathed.

L began to talk to someone on the phone about the actions of the police from here on out and Faith focused all her attention on the screen.

"Oh, no! The two police officers who have stepped out of the police car have collapsed! I...we are moving to a safer location. We will be leaving the camera on scene and will continue to report from further away..."

Faith stared in the direction of the screen, numb with shock.

All of a sudden Watari's phone beeped, drawing Faith's attention away from the horrors on the screen.

"It's Yagami-San." He reported.

"My dad?!" Faith gasped. She thought about the armoured van that had crashed into the building and a sick feeling began swirling through her stomach.

"Yagami-San. So it was you in that armoured van." Ryuzaki stated, panic once again beginning to bleed through his voice.

"Daddy?!" Faith whimpered.

There was silence as Ryuzaki listened to her dad before he spoke again.

"But what about your condition?" Ryuzaki said after a moment.

More garbled speak from the phone.

"Hold on for a moment." Ryuzaki ordered.

A moment and then he began speaking again.

"Deputy chief, the one in the armoured van was Yagami-San." He reported.

More voices and then another moment of silence.

"Yagami-San. Rest there for five minutes and then head out the front." Ryuzaki ordered before hanging up.

The news continued to play in the background as Faith sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her knees.

Suddenly Faith felt a gentle hand settle on her shoulder. Her head shot up at the unexpected contact and she turned her head to face in Ryuzaki's direction.

"Faith-chan, are you alright?"

Faith attempted a smile but it came out more like barred teeth.

"When my dad has recovered from that escapade I am going to save Kira the trouble of killing him and I am going to do the deed myself." Faith declared cheerfully.

Watari laughed.

"I don't think that your brother would appreciate you doing that Faith-chan." Ryuzaki said mildly.

Faith ignored him and continued to seethe as she sat waiting for her dad to arrive.

* * *

 

When her dad arrived it became a flurry of activity. Faith didn't move from her spot and didn't speak until he had been moved over to the couch. Then she stood, accepting the Matsuda's arm and allowing him to help her to the couch. Once she was standing in front of where her father was laying she began to speak.

"If you weren't my father and I didn't respect you to much I would slap you. Just wait until I tell Light what you did. I can't believe you left the hospital like that. I know that mom was staying there with you. Did you ever think about how she would feel to walk into your room and find it empty? You could have died. In fact I've been considering all the ways that I can save Kira the trouble of giving you another heart attack." Faith snapped.

She heard a sound come from where Ryuzaki was sitting that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Ryuzaki had her dad go through and explain every action he did after leaving the hospital and then had Watari drive her dad and her home for the night.

Watari dropped them off outside their home and helped her dad inside with Faith trailing along behind them. Faith's mom and Light met them at the door.

"What happened. Why did you leave?" Her mom said frantically.

Light gently grasped Faith's arm and led her inside the house. Releasing her as he helped his dad to the couch. Faith ignored them and be lined for her room, closing the door behind her and then settling onto her bed.

"Aauuhhhgggg!" She let out a enraged howl.

Faith picked up her pillows and hurled them to the floor one by one and then picked up any that had landed close to the bed so that she could throw them again.

"Stupid, terrifying, pig-headed, butt brained, MALES!" Faith railed, beating up her defenceless pillows with gusto.

Once she had run out of steam she heard her door open and then close before a person came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Done venting?" Light asked teasingly.

"No, but my pillows will break if I continue to punch and throw them. Can I use you as a substitute?" Faith shot back irritably.

Light laughed. "No. You mad enough that I would probably end up as bad off as the pillows. What happened to get you so riled up?"

"You mean aside from Kira declaring war? Well let's see... Ukita is dead, one of the other Taskforce members attacked Ryuzaki for not letting him go run after Ukita and get himself killed to, two news reporters were killed for simply disagreeing with Kira, two police officers were killed for simply getting out of their car and they didn't do anything to deserve dying and then to top it all off dad got this brilliant idea to drive a van through the window of Sakura TV and then go running into enemy territory so that he could threaten the director of Sakura with a gun and force him to give over all those tapes. So I don't know Light, what do you think got me so angry?" Faith spat sarcastically.

"Wow. I didn't know you could make a tragedy sound so... sarcastic. I think I'm impressed." Light commented after a moment.

Faith snorted. "Well one thing good at least came from this."

"Oh? And what's that?" Light inquired in amusement.

"I'm going to ask Ryuzaki if I can push the button that electrocutes Kira when he's caught. His justice mission is nothing but a reign of tyranny and the sooner it's stopped the better. This jerk clearly has a god complex and wanna be there when that ego is fried along with his crimes. If dad dies because of this I don't know what I'll do. But after seeing these videos about Kira any doubts about whether or not he was evil has been wiped clean for me. I know for sure now that he deserves nothing less than death." Faith spat, hate and anger filling her words.

Light was silent.

"I see. Well, I want to get to bed so I'm going to wish you and that temper of yours a goodnight and go hide in my room for the night. I'll see you in the morning!" Light said with a chuckle.

Faith frowned. She could tell the laugh in his voice was forced.

Light left, closing the door softly behind him and Faith picked up the pillows before getting ready and going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Light stood at his widow and glared out at the darkened streets. Ryuk watched him in confusion before finally asking him what was wrong.

"That fake Kira has ruined everything. Faith doesn't have any doubt left in her about Kira. She hates Kira with her entire being now. There has got to be some way to fix this and make sure that she finds out that this Kira isn't me. It's a fake. I can't lose her to L, I can't."

 


	5. Feelings

 

Five days had passed since Kira had begun the attack. Faith had school every day since then and hadn't been able to come in to help. It drove her insane not to be able to be there with everyone.

They had aired the video yesterday for if the police said no and Faith was still thinking about it. Kira was ordering L to appear on TV so that he could kill him! Things were getting worse and worse, she knew that they would choose the directors life over L's.

All she wanted to do was be there with them as they made their final decision. Luckily today was Saturday and Faith was able to go into work with her dad.

* * *

 

"So how did it go chief?"

From her perch at the end of the couch closest to Ryuzaki she tensed and turned her head in the direction of her dads steps. Matsuda was on her other side and was leaning forward as if his position would change the outcome they all knew was coming.

"Just as I thought Ryuzaki. World leaders have talked it over among themselves and they're demanding that L... Not a stand it but the real L, appear on TV. After doing almost nothing to help with the investigation they don't even try to come up with some alternative. Kira says jump they ask how high." Her dad said bitterly.

"Their decision is both right and reasonable. It's simply unacceptable for the police to work with Kira. And if it's between me and the NPA director-general of course it should be me. I'm the one who challenged Kira and said I'd capture him. It's the right decision." Ryuzaki said calmly.

But that means you'll be..." Matusda never finished his sentence.

"What worries me more is when I appear on TV, and I intent to... If Kira knows nothing about me, then even if it's really me out there... How to I get him to believe I'm L?"

As they began to talk about his appearance on TV Faith allowed herself to drift. Surely there was a way out of this. Faith shook her head, this was getting to be overwhelming.

Faith stood and made her way to the washroom, ignoring their voices. She locked herself in and sat on the toilet lid, head in hands. These had to be a way out of this mess. She would just have to think.

She stood and splashed water on her face. She had been in there for at least five minutes and her butt was getting sore. She rejoined the men in time to hear Ryuzaki address her father.

"Would it be alright with you to ask your son to work with us when he has the time?" Ryuzaki asked.

She could feel her dads excitement.

"Can I take that to mean that my son has been 100% cleared of suspicion?" Her dad asked.

"No I can't say that but I do think he has very good reasoning abilities. In fact, I think your son could be a very valuable asset in apprehending the second Kira." Ryuzaki said.

Wait. Second Kira?!

"Well, if my son says yes then I have no reason to stop him." He finally said.

"We don't mind either." Matsuda chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure that your son's sense of justice will lead him to agree. However please keep it a secret from him that this Kira may be a fake. I want him to think he's helping us hunt down the same Kira we've been pursuing all along." Ryuzaki said firmly.

The men agreed and things went on as usual. However when the rest of the team went on lunch break to the restaurant downstairs Faith stayed behind.

"What can I do for you Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki enquired.

"Two things. One, the date that you mentioned Naomi going missing, December 27th? Well that night Light took some spare clothes for my dad but instead of returning home right away the way he said he was going to so that we could study together he was over a hour late. And when he got home he was in the strangest mood. All smug and cheerful. It was so strange and it creeped me out." Faith said.

Ryuzaki was silent.

"Are you positive that it was December 27th?"

"Yes. I know it was because I have this program that I like to watch that always airs on the 27th, all about Boxing Day and the crazy things that happen on it. It's fun to listen to. I was listening to it while Sayu read a magazine and I heard Light, mom and Sayu talking about him delivering clothes. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it but with it coinciding with Naomi's disappearance I knew I had to say something." Faith said softly.

Ryuzaki was silent for several minutes.

"Thank you for telling me. That's extreamly helpful. But please refrain from sharing your suspicions with anyone else other than myself or Watari. No one else is willing to suspect him and I don't want word of your suspicions getting back to Light." Ryuzaki said.

Faith nodded.

"The other thing, a fake Kira?"

Ryuzaki explained his thoughts and reasonings to her and she nodded.

"That makes sense. I thought there was something strange about it but I never would have drawn the conclusion of a second Kira." Faith admitted.

"That's because you aren't able to access news articles like I can. But we shall see how this works out." Ryuzaki said.

He invited Faith to stay and enjoy lunch with him and Watari and she accepted. All to soon the break was over and it was back to work. Conversations about Light picking up where they left off and Ryuzaki took that time to lay out the had to follow when Light arrived.

Matusda went downstairs to wait for Light and her dad and Aiziwa stood next to the door and talked as they waited.

Faith could here footsteps approach her and a hand settle on her shoulder for a moment.

"This could be interesting. Remember what I said about suspicions though. I don't want you to get caught in the line of fire more than you already are." Ryuzaki said in a quiet voice as so not alert the others of their conversation.

"I remember." Faith promised.

"Good. Then let the show begin." 

****

* * *

 

 

Faith heard the door open and they all greeted Light. Everyone exchanged meaningless pleasantries and introductions and Light was brought into the main room.

"Faith, you're here to?" Light said, surprise in his voice.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Now, how about we get right down to things? Would you take a look at the evidence we've gathered and the unreleased tape that was sent to the TV station. Understand that taking these documents out of this room or making notes is prohibited." Ryuzaki said.

Faith heard Light sit down and the tape start. Silence filled the room and Faith leaned back in her chair. This was exhausting to be waiting all the time.

Once the tape was finished Ryuzaki spoke.

"So what do you think Light-Kun? Figure anything out?"

"Huh?" Light made a noise of confusion.

"There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." Light declared.

"K-Kira's powers?! What do you mean Light?" Her dad gasped out.

Faith barely refrained from rolling her eyes. If her brother wasn't aware that they had already been told that her dads excited reaction was more than enough to tell him that.

"At the very least there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira. Up till now Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths. And if Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?" Light explained.

Faith heard the other two men react to Light's statement and ignored them. She had been doing that a lot.

"Exactly Light-Kun. We are also assuming this is a second Kira." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"So you knew Ryuga...I mean Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" Light asked.

"It wasn't a test. If I was the only one who came up with this theory then it wouldn't be persuasive. With you thinking the same thing the theory is greatly strengthened. You really are a great help Light-Kun." Ryuzaki answered.

There was silenced for a moment, Faith could almost feel the irritation radiating off of Light.

"Then it's decided. First we must stop the second Kira. He is clearly on Kira's side and isn't very bright. He may respond to a message from the real Kira. If a second Kira doesn't really exist then it's meaningless, but it's still worth a try. We need to be thinking about how to deal with the real Kira, but we must focus on this first. And for this Light-kun, I want you to play the past of the real Kira!" Ryuzaki announced.

Light made a noise of shock.

"M-me?" Light stuttered.

"Yes, it should be easy with your abilities." Ryuzaki said.

He began giving out instructions for creating the video and her brother sat down to create a script.

Once he was done he handed the script over to Ryuzaki to look over.

"Is that good enough Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes." Light said, the crinkling of paper alerting her that the scrips was being read.

"It's very well done but if we don't take out this "but you can kill L" part... I'll die." Ryuzaki said.

Light laughed.

"Well, when I though about it from Kira's point of view, he would definitely want L dead in this situation. That was a joke though, fix it up as you see fit."

Light said. His voice light and airy but Faith could detect a undercurrent of tension in it.

He didn't want Ryuzaki to catch that part about his death, Faith realized. He was attempting to get him killed!

Then the script was adjusted and sent off to record for the video.

* * *

 

It had been two days since they had aired the "Kira response" and there had been no return video. Everyone was getting impatient.

They were currently gathered around the coffee table, Ryuzaki sitting in a chair and Light sitting next to Faith on the couch.

"Ryuzaki, I've been thinking about those videos and something about the way they were done is bothering me." Faith said after a moment.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ryuzaki asked.

The men had been taking but went silent when they heard her voice.

"This Kira is acting almost like a fan. Openly challenging the police, claiming that those who declare Kira are evil and killing them. Like you and Light said, this isn't normal for Kira. The little display was almost overkill, an so I started to think. What if what happened actually was a display?" Faith mused.

"A display?! What are you talking about?" Light questioned.

"Think about it. There are other ways to get the police attention and get them to work with him, ways that aren't so difficult to put together. It's obvious that the two Kira's aren't working together, seeing as if they were the real Kira, they never would have killed those small fries. So is it to much of a stretch to think that maybe the reason why second Kira put together such a extravagant display is to get the attention of the first Kira? The way this Kira was talking about Kira's ideals sounded almost like a fan girl gushing about their idols personal beliefs." Faith reasoned.

"That's something that I was thinking about as well Faith-chan. I'm glad that the same idea has come to someone else. What do you thing will be on the next video that second Kira sends in?" Ryuzaki added.

"I bet it's gonna be a request to meet the real Kira. I don't know how they would arrange to meet but I would be surprised if this second Kira doesn't request a meeting." Faith declared.

Conversation moved on, then all of a sudden the computer that connected to Watari beeped.

"Ryuzaki! We've received a reply from the second Kira!" The computerized voice announced.

"What?!"

"Already?!"

"Judging by the envelope, tape, the way it was sealed, handwriting, and visual quality there's little doubt it's from the same person. The materials are on there way to you but now I will send you a copy of what's on the tape." Watari continued.

Faith grasped Light's arm and he led her over to the laptop and the table it was sitting on. He draped a arm around Faith's shoulders and she leaned into him as she waited for the video so start.

"Kira, thank you for responding. I will do as you say. I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry."

Faith felt Light stiffen at the reference to the eyes. His arm tightened around her and his nails dug into her shoulder. She tried to relax her shoulder so that he wouldn't hurt her as the second Kira began to speak again.

"Please think about a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami."

Lights grip tightened more and bit into her skin painfully. Unable to help herself she let out a yelp of pain. Her noise however was drowned out by the sound of Ryuzaki chair tipping and him letting out a strangled eep.

"Ryuzaki! Light, what's happening?!" Faith gasped out, trying to pull loose of Light's painful grip.

"Shinigami..? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?!" Ryuzaki gasped, fear in his voice.

Faith knelt down behind him and rested a hand in his shoulder. She heard her dad come up behind her.

"Shinigami? No way.." Matusda said.

"Your right Ryuzaki, Shinigami can't possibly exist." Light said firmly.

"Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of Shinigami.." Ryuzaki explained.

"Then should we assume that this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" Her dad suggested.

"That's not possible Dad. If this was the same Kira there's no way he would reply to our tape." Faith said as she stood to her feet. Ryuzaki seemed to have recovered from his shock.

"Faith's right. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from appearing on TV?" Light added.

"Then the real and second Kira have joined forces and are trying to confuse the investigation with the word Shinigmai?" Aiziwa asked.

"That's also not possible. As Light-kun said, if they were working together they wouldn't have stopped their plan to kill me. This Kira is acting from his own feelings and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira's goals of "punishing the criminals to change the world and killing anyone who gets in my way. The second Kira's own feelings, the desire to meet Kira." Ryuzaki began

Faith listened as they discussed the differences between first and second Kira silently, watching Light quietly with a heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Faith went into work with her dad instead of staying home and sleeping in. That day was spent discussing ways to out the second Kira and use him to draw out the first Kira as well. After several hours of talking Aiziwa and her dad decided to head to the coffee shop down the road for a quick break and left Matsuda behind to help out Ryuzaki with anything he might need.

Faith remained in her spot on the chair. It was getting warm so Faith took off her hoodie, revealing a tank top.

"Faith?! What happened?!" Matsuda gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Your shoulder! Ryuzaki, come take a look at this!" Matusda called.

Soft footsteps approached her until the stopped in front of her. A soft gasp reached her ears.

"Matsuda, I want you to go downstairs with the shopping list on the table and keep her father from coming up here. After that you may stay or go, I don't care either way." Ryuzaki stated.

Faith heard a shifting noise from in front of her and hands rested on her knees gently.

"Faith, what happened to your shoulder?" Ryuzaki asked her in a gentle soft tone.

Faith stared in his direction blankly.

"You have nail marks on your shoulder, deep ones. They're bruising badly, turning the area around them greeny-brown. What happened?" Ryuzaki prompted.

"Oh. Um, who's in here with us?" Faith asked.

"Matsuda went downstairs. We are alone currently." Ryuzaki answered.

"Ok good. When we were watching that video about second Kira wanting to meet first Kira when they mentioned the eyes Light tested and dug his nails into my shoulder accidentally. Then when they mentioned showing their Shinigami to each other his grip got even tighter. I found it highly suspicious how he reacted to the video clip so I never brought it up to him." Faith explained.

Ryuzaki went silent.

"I see. I suggest that you wear your hoodie until that heals up and the bruising had gone away. Otherwise your going to have to do a lot of explaining." Ryuzaki said.

Faith nodded and shifted uncomfortably. After spending so much time around the detective she was finding herself liking him a little to much for her comfort. The way his thumbs were rubbing comforting little circles on the sides of her knees was extremely distracting.

Ryuzaki let go of her knees after giving a reassuring squeeze and she heard him rise to move back to his chair.

Faith leaned back and exhaled softly. This was going to be a very long case for her.

* * *

 

They had just received another video and some diary pages from the second Kira. After reading the diary pages the men started a in-depth discussion about hidden messages.

Faith sighed. She wished she could read it for herself. Yet again she was being left out of the loop for another important thing. Suddenly she felt the couch cushion beside her dip down and the smell of cake wafted over her.

"Ryuzaki?" Faith questioned.

"May 2003 is written at the top of the page. The first entry is for the first and..." Ryuzaki read her the entire page of diary entry's while the men talked.

They were getting progressively louder which forced Ryuzaki to have to move his head closer to her ear so that she could hear him. Faith could feel his breath ghosting across her ear and tingles went down her spine.

Once he was finished he rose and told her dad to call Light is that he could come and look over the diary page as well.

Faith closed her eyes and tried to push all her confused thoughts to the back of her head so that she could focus entirely on the case and the information that was in front of them.

"The second Kira wants us to show the diary on TV?" Light asked.

"Check the entry for the 30th." Her dad said.

"What do you think Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Huh?" Light said sounding caught of guard.

Silence.

"For now all I can say is that this person is stupid." Light said calmly.

Faith listened as they talked about Light's views on the Kira case and then focused in on how to monitor activities at the other two locations mentioned. They talked about getting rid of any pictures, family or otherwise for everyone on the Taskforce. Faith's head shot up then.

"Not all of them! Please leave my and Light's school pictures for every grade. We can hide them or something!" Faith gasped.

"Faith, when you get that operation you'll be able to see all of us. Pictures of things you never saw in the first place aren't needed." Her dad reprimanded.

"You don't understand! You got to look in the mirror every morning and no what you look like. You go to see the appearance of those around you, I never got to have that. I just want to see what Light and I looked like during our tween and teen years. I want to see how we changed. I want to have that ability to see what I've missed for the past seven years. Please, I promise that I won't look at them until the Kira case is over even if I get the operation. All I ask is to have that chance to see those pictures." Faith pleaded.

Her request was met with silence.

"Light-kun. If you are fine with this than I will ask you to gather said school pictures and hide them somewhere they cannot be found. I understand this request and feel that it's reasonable and as long as you handle this properly neither of you will be in danger." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Absolutely. I will do that tomorrow first thing." Light said.

"Good." Ryuzaki said.

The room moved onto other conversation before Light decided to head home. Faith decided to head home as well. There was something she needed to talk to Sayu

 


	6. Misa Amane

 

Faith went straight to her room after getting home, quickly showering before heading down to the living room where Sayu and Light were sitting.

"Sayu, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Faith inquired.

"Uh, sure. Let's go to my room for a bit." Sayu said, sounding slightly surprised by her request.

Faith followed her and sat on the edge of Sayu's bed as she waited for Sayunto close the door and then take a seat next to her.

"So what's up?" Sayu asked.

"How can you tell when you have a crush on someone?"

* * *

 

When Faith had asked Sayu to talk privately Light became suspicious. Something was off about his sister and he wanted to know what. So once the door was close he hurried over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood to hear what was going on.

Immature and rude? Totally. But would it be worth it to find out what the heck was going on with her? Definitely.

"So what's up?" Sayu's voice floated through the door.

"How can you tell when you have a crush on someone?" Faith asked.

Light felt his jaw drop. That's what had been bothering her?!

"A crush?!"

"Yes a crush. I'm starting to have feelings for a guy I know from school. So I need to know the signs of a crush." Faith explained.

"Ok. So when you have a crush on a guy these are some of the basic signs. You find yourself preferring his presence to almost everyone else, even Light sometimes. You find yourself getting tingles when you make physical contact with the guy. You feel perfectly safe being around him alone. You find yourself thinking about him at totally random times. Hearing his voice makes you smile. Things like that, so-Faith what's wrong?"

"Oh. I have a crush on him! Aw man! This sucks." Faith moaned.

"What's so bad about it? You might be able to get a boyfriend!" Sayu exclaimed.

"You don't get it! He has no feelings for me what so ever."

"So talk to him. You never know for sure until you ask." Sayu suggested.

Faith sighed.

"Yeah I might. Man this is going to be hard. Oh well, thanks for your help Sayu. You cleared up some things for me. I'm gonna go to bed now and pretend that I don't exist for a bit ok?" Faith muttered.

Light took that as his cue to return to the living room. He settled down on the couch and pondered what he had just heard. So his sister had a crush, he would have to keep an eye on her for a bit. And break the guy if he hurt Faith.

* * *

 

Faith sat next to her dad in the hotel room as she listened to Ryuzaki remind Light and Matusda what to keep an eye out for.

Once they had left for Aoyama Faith felt Ryuzaki sit down on her other side.

"Since there isn't much we can do right now I was wondering if you would feel comfortable teaching me the Braille letters. I've always been interested in learning them and having you here provides me with the perfect opportunity." Ryuzaki said.

Faith turned her head in his direction in surprise.

"Uh, I can sure. You really want to learn Braille?" Faith asked, uncertainly.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok. Can you hand me my book bag? And your going to have to sit next to me so that I can guide your fingers and feel what letters your touching." Faith said uncertainly.

"Ok." Ryuzaki said, she felt him sit down next to her on the couch only inches away.

"Ok so..." Faith proceeded to teach Ryuzaki Braille for the better part of the afternoon.

It was quite a enjoyable experience. Ryuzaki was a fast learner and when she had trouble explaining certain things to her he didn't push or snap at her but waited patiently for her to sort out her thoughts and continue.

After a while she had taught him as much as she could with the materials she had on her and somehow ended up in a conversation about recognizing people by their scents and her voice recognition skills.

She expected him to get bored and move on the way most people did when they asked her to explain that stuff but to her surprise their conversation on her other senses went on for over a hour and a half.

"Um, are you sure that I'm not boring you?" Faith asked.

"Not at all! Your ways of viewing the world are absolutely fascinating! I'm leaning a lot." Ryuzaki exclaimed.

"Oh. Ok. I don't know what else there is to tell though. I've kinda run out of things to share about being blind." Faith admitted.

"That's all right, I should probably get back to work anyway." Ryuzaki said calmly.

Faith nodded and put away some of her things before getting started on her homework.

She couldn't wait until Light got back for Aoyama, sitting like this just waiting for Kira to act was exhausting.

* * *

 

That night after getting ready for bed Faith sat down on her office chair, cuddling into her big fuzzy pyjamas. She stretched before grabbing her cane and making her way to Light's room.

A sharp knock and she waited.

She heard the door open.

"Faith! Come on in." Light said, sounding rather cheerful.

Faith walked in and made her way to his bed, sitting down and glancing around the room.

Footsteps and Light dropped down onto the bed next to her.

"What's up?" Light asked.

"Not much. We just haven't hung out together in a really long time and I was wondering if you would mind some company?" Faith said.

She heard Light stretch and yawn.

"Not at all. I'm done my homework for the evening so we can do something. Do you wanna do a movie?" Light asked.

"Sounds good to me." Faith said.

Light stood and she heard him go over to the tv and from the sounds of it he was shifting the direction it faced. A click and some other noises and the movie started. Faith moved so that she was leaning against the pillows and felt Light settle down next to her.

The movie was sounding good but Faith was getting restless. Light was shifting so much that she knew he was to.

So Faith grinned, pulled loose the pillow she was leaning against, leaned to the side and hit her brother with it.

"Waaah?!" Light squawked.

Faith grinned and laughed.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Faith crowed.

Silence.

Faith looked in his direction in confusion.

"Light-...yipe!" Faith shrieked as she was hit with a pillow.

From there the movie night turned into a all-out pillow war, complete with shrieks and yells of promised revenge.

Just as Faith was about to land another hit she found herself pinned to the bed with her brother straddling her. She knew that he was holding a pillow ready to smack he in the face with.

"Surrender!" Light called.

"Neve-oomph!" Faith got a pillow in her face.

"Hey!"

"Surrender or eat fluff!" Light called with a laugh.

Faith sighed.

"Fine, fine. I surrender. Now remove you and your big butt off of my person." Faith grumbled.

"Mwahahaha! I win!" Light teased.

"Fine. Now get off." Faith said with a poorly disguised grin.

Light laughed and released her, flopping down onto the bed next to her. Faith smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Light's breathing and the sound of the TV in the background.

* * *

 

Faith yawned before burrowing back into her pillow. She refused to wake up. She curled into something warm at her side and then her eyes flew open.

Someone was breathing on her ear! She shifted to move away from whoever was sleeping next to her when she felt increasing pressure around her waist and she was pulled tighter against the person next to her.

Faith closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose before relaxing. The person next to her was Light. Thinking back to the night before she realized that she must have fallen asleep in Light's bed after the pillow fight. They were still on top of the covers so she guessed that Light had probably fallen asleep not to long after her during the movie.

She felt Light shift next to her and grumble something sleepily.

"Go away Ryuk. Wanna sleep. Warm." Light grumbled before pulling her even closer.

Faith rolled her eyes before relaxing and allowing herself to drift. She was glad that she had changed into her pj's before coming to Light since it would have been uncomfortable to sleep in her clothes.

Faith was almost asleep when the door opened softly and someone walked in. Faith kept her eyes closed and continued to breath evenly. Maybe if they thought that she was asleep as well they would leave her alone. Since Kira had risen she and Light hadn't spent any time together really and she didn't want to leave this quiet moment behind.

Faith felt Light shake slightly and her dads gruff voice whisper Lights name. Light stirred and his grip on her loosened.

"Dad...what?" Light mumbled.

"You said you wanted to come into work today with me and Faith. So wake your sister up and get ready to go ok?" Her dad whispered.

She felt Light shift and face her.

"Oh, we fell asleep during the movie. Oops. Don't worry dad, we'll be ready to go by the time you have to leave." Light promised, his voice still thick with sleep.

Her dad made a acknowledging noise and left the room.

Faith felt Light settle back down before blowing on her ear. She tried to roll away and felt Light chuckle and hold her motionless as he continued to blow on her ear.

Finally Faith couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you cut that out?! It tickles!" Faith snapped, opening her eyes.

"Haha, I thought that would wake you up. I know have a new annoying tool." Light said with a grin in his voice.

Faith grumbled.

"We need to get up and get ready for dad to take us to work." Light informed her.

"Ok." Faith responded.

Neither of them moved.

Finally Faith laughed and sat up, Light's arm retracting from around her waist.

"Well then I'm gonna get ready to go." Faith said with a stretch.

She felt Light sit up next to her.

"Yeah, we should get going. Man, I wish I hadn't asked to come early today, I haven't slept this good in years. You are a awesome substitute for a heater." Light commented as he pressed the cane into her hand.

"Thanks a lot. Meet you downstairs in twenty." Faith called over her shoulder as she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

Everyone was sitting in the hotel room talking about Aoyama. She had taken a seat on the arm of Light's chair. Yet again he had that edge. He had changed from the Light she had hung out with last night, he was back to that cold manipulative Light he had been before.

Faith was leaning back against the edge of the curved arm with her eyes closed as she listened to conversations ebb and flow around her. Suddenly the computer that Watari contacted the Taskforce by beeped.

"Ryuzaki, Sakura has just received a message from the second Kira. The postmark is the 23rd." He reported.

"Again?!" Her dad gasped.

"I'll send you the file over the computer first."

A pinch of static and the video started.

"I was able to find Kira. People at the TV station, policemen, thank you all very much."

"Found him? This is really bad!" Aiziwa gasped.

"Yes...so Kira and the second Kira have joined forces..." Her dad murmured.

"Not necessarily. All second Kira said is that he has found the first Kira, not that they have joined forces. Besides, if they had joined together I doubt that the first Kira would have allowed second Kira to announce that he had found the first Kira to the police. If the police weren't aware of their alliance it would give the Kira team a advantage over the police and that isn't something you would want to inform the enemy of." Faith pointed out quietly.

"Faith-chan is right. There is a very high chance that the two Kira's aren't together yet. At this point, the police will have to send a message to second Kira directly." Ryuzaki said.

"Message?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes. We have the police offer second Kira leniency in exchange for the identity of Kira. This will be even more effective of the first Kira doesn't know who the second Kira is. Asahi-San, would it be possible to offer second Kira immunity for information leading to the capture of Kira?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"He's killed at least eight innocent people that we know of.. We can't.." Her dad trailed off.

"Then we'll remain a vauge about that and offer as much leniency as we can. How about that he will be treated as a hero and the police won't go after him. I want this as soon as possible. It's 7:25 pm right now... Prepare something to run on every station at 8:55."

"Yes. Understood." Her dad said quietly.

"Light, you and Faith should head home for the night. Both of you have been working very hard and deserve a break. Things are only going to get harder and there may be days when I will require all nighters from both of you and you'll have to stay at the hotel for over 24 hours at a time." Ryuzaki warned.

Light acknowledged him and she then felt her brother grip her hand and lead her out of the room. They got downstairs and she climbed into the passenger seat of the car, closing the door and trying to relax. Light was just standing out side the car.

Finally he got in and drove home. The ride was silent and when they pulled up he took her arm.

"Why don't you join me in my room for the broadcast?" Light suggested.

"Sure."

They got settled in his room with some snacks and their homework and studied together as they waited.

Finally the tv crackled and the broadcast started.

Faith didn't move from her lounging position on the bed and just listened.

"But if Kira doesn't know who you are yet, then theirs still time. You must not get close to Kira out of curiosity. If you contact Kira you will only be used and killed. Kira is a mass murderer, you must not help him. What you must do now is think of the value of human life and a atone for your crimes by revealing what you know to the police. And save the world from the terror of Kira." The broadcast ended on that note.

Light didn't speak and Faith decided to let him stew on his own.

"I'm gonna get some more chips. You want anything else?" Light suddenly asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

Light murmured something and left, closing the door behind him. She heard her mom call out something to Light about a notebook.

Several minutes had passed and Light still hadn't said anything. Faith shrugged and continued reading her Braille book while she waited.

Then she heard the door open. She had her back to the door and didn't bother turning to face him.

"Uh, who is she?" A female voice asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Faith narrowed her eyes and shot right up into a sitting position.

"Relax Faith, I'm with her." Light's voice reached her. It sounded extremely strained.

"Oh, she's blind?" The voice held a hint of disdain.

"Yes, she is blind. And she is wondering if you have any other offensive and stupid questions." Faith snapped.

Faith swung her legs over the side of her bed and glared in the direction of the female voice.

"Oh! Your his sister. Never mind." The tone of the girls voice changed into light and friendly causing Faith's eyebrows to shoot up.

"How did you know that?" Faith asked, her voice becoming sweet suddenly.

"Um.." The girl stuttered.

"I told her when we were at school that I had a twin sister." Light cut in smoothly.

"I see."

"I need to talk to Misa privately. Would you be able to study in your room for tonight? We can go over that assignment about seeing people tomorrow night or something." Light said.

Faith's smile took on a edge.

"Of course. Good meeting you Misa. Goodnight Light." Faith said, imitating Light's silky tone quite well.

She picked up her cane, leaving and closing the door being her.

* * *

 

Faith leaned against the door and listened intently. Something was wrong about this whole situation, and Faith wanted to know what was going on.

She heard the screech of Light's office chair.

"Have a seat."

"Oh, thank you."

"How did you know?" Light's voice sounded cold and angry.

"Oh, I thought so. You haven't made the eye trade, right?" Misa's voice floated thought the door.

Faith knitted her brow. Eye trade?

"If you have the eyes on the Shinigami you can see people's names and lifespans. But for people who own a death note you can only see their name."

Faith nearly choked. Death Note?! That was that notebook that Faith had found on the ground after school one day. The eyes of the Shinigami, that girl was the second Kira, no doubt about it! But she was talking to Light like he was the first Kira!

"Well, I didn't know that little detail." Faith flinched. It was that creepy voice she had been hearing!

"All right. But if you had been caught Kira's secrets would have been revealed." Light said.

"Don't worry. I haven't been caught and as long as I do as you say from now on I won't. Right? Then I'll se L's name and become your eyes. So.." Misa trailed off.

"So..?" Light asked.

"Make me your girlfriend." Misa said.

Faith knew that she was starting to shake but couldn't help it. Light was Kira! They were debating Misa becoming Light's girlfriend but Faith couldn't focus on on their words.

Faith's attention was jerked back to their conversation by Misa's next statement.

If you can't trust me no matter what then take my death note. If he's just holding then I'm still the official owner and I get to keep the eyes and my memories of the Death Notes and using them. Right Rem?" Misa asked.

There was no answer that Faith could hear but Misa seemed to hear something that confirmed her statement. Faith wondered if she was on the phone.

"Now I can't kill you and the police can only recover the evidence from you. And you can kill me if I become a burden." Misa said.

"But you might have removed several pages from it and are hiding them." Light responded.

The chair made a clattering noise and Faith guessed that the girl had stood to her feet.

"I never thought of using it like that. You can tell if there are pages missing. Why don't you believe me? This notebook has no other purpose than to kill people right?" Misa exclaimed.

At those words Faith bolted upright from her position against the door. She had heard enough, she had to go to Ryuzaki!

 


	7. Deception

 

She made her way to her room silently and changed into her pants and shirt from the day, shoving her feet into her runners and grabbing a thick fluffy hoodie. Taking nothing with her except for her cane she made her way downstairs and listened. Her mom and sister were in her sisters room by the sounds she could here.

Doing up her hoodie she went to the door and opened it as soundlessly as possible before letting herself out and closing it behind her. Pulling the spare house key out from behind the flowerpot she locked the door, returned it to it's hiding place.

Faith began to speed walk the path to the hotel, having memorized it. Luckily she didn't have to take the train to get there because she would be in major trouble if she did. As she walked tears trickled down her cheeks, Faith trying desperately to hold them in.

Finally after a ten minute walk she reached the hotel. Pushing inside she tried to make her way through the lobby which was extreamly busy at that moment and was pushed over by someone.

Faith sat on the ground clinging to her cane and trying to recover her bearings.

"Faith?! What on earth are you doing here child!?"

"Watari!" Faith gasped out tearfully.

"Child! You look positively awful!" He helped her up and led her to the elevator.

"What's going on? Where's Light?" Watari questioned gently.

Faith felt a sob escape and plastered her hands over her mouth.

"Hush Faith, everything is going to be ok. The men are staying the night so I rented them a separate room to work and sleep in for the time being so that Ryuzaki could work undisturbed. We will go to him right now. Just breath." Watari coached.

Faith tried but little sobs escaped her.

Moments later the elevator stopped and she was lead to a hotel room. As Watari unlocked it she tried to do deep breathing.

The door opened and she was lead inside by Watari.

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for disturbing but I found Faith downstairs in the lobby." Watari explained.

She heard a chair shift and she started to shake. What if they didn't believe her? Or worse, if they thought that she was trying to implicate her brother?! Another almost sob escaped her lips and she pinched them closed, trying to keep anything else from escaping.

"Faith?!" Ryuzaki gasped, a chair clattering and moments later a hand settled on her shoulder.

She was steered over to the couch and he settled down next to her keeping a hand resting on her arm. Watari sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Ryuzaki's usually calm voice sounded worried.

"Light is Kira." Faith got out before starting to cry.

"?!"

Faith tried to control her tears and explain what was going.

"Faith, breath. We need to know what's going on." Watari instructed.

Faith took a breath and began to speak.

"I was studying with Light in his room when someone from his school came over to talk to him. She returned and acted strange when she saw my lying on his bed with my work. When I turned to face in her direction she relaxed and suddenly blurted out that I was Lights sister. We don't have any photo's anymore other then the ones that were buried but somehow she knew that were were siblings. I asked her how she knew and she acted scared until Light announced that he had told her he had a twin. But something about the way they were verbally interacting was off." Faith started.

Ryuzaki hummed, prompting her to continue.

"Light asked me to leave so that he could talk to the girl, her name is Misa. Anyway once I had left and closed the door behind them I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what they talked about. First the talked about this thing called the eye trade. Misa called it having 'the eyes of the Shinigami' and having those eyes meant that when looking at a person she could see their full name and life span. She then talked about this notebook called the Death Note." Faith choked on the name of the notebook.

"Oh?"

Ryuzaki said.

Faith swallowed another sob.

"When we were at school one day before Kira rose I was waiting on a grassy area for my brother and I found this black notebook that said Death Note on the cover. I had no use for it and I thought it was some sort of a prank so I gave it to Light. After he got it that's when he started acting strange and that's also when criminals started dying. I never associated the two events before since I had forgotten about the notebook since as far as I knew it wasn't anything of importance." Faith continued, her voice shaking.

"Aside from the fact that she mentioned something called the Death Note how do you know it's attached to Kira?" Ryuzaki asked gently.

"Because they were arguing about whether Light could trust her or not and she said he could have her notebook as a safekeep. He said that she could have always pulled some of the pages out of the death note and hid them somewhere and Misa got all upset saying that she wouldn't do that since the only use for the Death Note was to kill people." Faith said, her voice thick with tears.

"Dear god." Watari whispered.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what they were talking about?" Ryuzaki pressed.

Tears flowed in earnest now.

"Yes. I can't believe I gave him that book! Light is Kira and it's all my fault!" Faith cried.

Faith plastered her hands over her face and sobbed.

"Watari! She's crying! What I do?! Faith heard Ryuzaki gasp but couldn't focus on his actual words.

"Comfort her. I'm going to go prepare tea to calm her once she can stop crying." Watari said.

Faith rocked slightly as she sobbed, suddenly she felt arms wrap around her gently, causing her to lean slightly into Ryuzaki. At the feeling of someone holding her she let go, burying her face in his chest and crying her heart out. She felt him lower his legs into a normal sitting position and hold her close, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

It took a while but Faith finally cried herself out and reluctantly straightened out of his embrace, wiping at her eyes.

"I apologize for reacting the way I did, it was unprofessional. Do you have any questions about what you heard." Faith said, clearing her expression and trying to even out her tone.

"Faith, at this point "unprofessional" is the least of my worries. You have just heard something that upset you deeply. It's perfectly normal to cry." Ryuzaki said.

Faith smiled weekly, swiping at her cheeks. She felt soft klenix gently dabbing at her cheeks and laughed softly.

"That tickles!" She squeaked.

"My apologies." Ryuzaki said.

Faith sighed and leaned back. Watari placed a tea cup in her hand and she sipped slowly, calming herself down. Once she was done she settled it down onto the table and took a deep breath.

"What do I do now? Now that I know for sure that Light is Kira I'm not going to be able to treat him like normal. To be completely honest I'm so scared to see him again. What do I do?" Faith mumbled, clenching and unclenching her fists.

A soft hand settled over one of her hands and slipped inside her fist, gently gripping her hand and forcing her to relax. Faith smiled and felt Ryuzaki adjust his grasp on her hand so that he was able to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Watari? Faith has a good point, going back to Light would be problematic. What do you propose we do. After all, we cannot tell her father about this since there is no way to track down proof right away without endangering both the task forces life and Faith's life." Ryuzaki asked.

Faith heard Watari settle down in a chair across from the couch and let out a long breath.

"I thought you might ask me and I do have a idea. It would work out perfectly, especially since we now know without a doubt that Light is Kira. But this could potentially cause problems for both her and you in the long run." Watari said gravely.

"At this point we don't have much choice. Tell us your idea and then we can talk it over." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"If you and Faith pretended to become a couple it will anger Light and her dad both. In fact they may even go so far as to try to forbid your relationship which is the perfect reason for you to get angry and decide to move into the hotel with Ryuzaki. There are two bedrooms in this hotel so you wouldn't have to share a bedroom. Both of you are reserved people so not having constant physical contact won't make them disbelieve your relationship status. Besides, Matsuda was already saying that he was wondering if you guys were either already a couple or were going to get involved soon so everyone is already going to have a seed of doubt planted so they will accept the idea of a relationship between the two of you much easier." Watari explained.

Faith stared at him.

"Matsuda thought that Ryuzaki and I are dating? Why on earth would he think that?" Faith said in confusion.

"Yes, what on earth would possess him to make such a assumption?" Ryuzaki added.

"Because Ryuzaki, you are more aware of her blindness and the problems it presents as well as how you can help her around them than anyone else on the team aside from Light. If I didn't know you better I would have wondered about the status of your relationship myself. The two of you are very attuned to each other." Watari commented with a hint of amusement.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. And Matsuda was always one to put a romantic spin on everything he sees." Faith said.

"Hmm. Watari do you mind discussing this with us, answering any questions we have after we've had a chance to talk this over?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course. I will retire to my room. When you would like me to come to talk with you guys simply call me." Watari said calmly before Faith heard him get up and leave.

A moment of silence. Then she felt Ryuzaki shift and his legs got pulled back up to his chest.

"So what do you think about Watari's suggestion Faith?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

Faith leaned back and closed her eyes, running the suggestion through her mind.

"I think that it would work. I work well with you and enjoy talking with you. The only thing would be going against my dad. And it would be hard deceiving Light. I've never tried to lie to him and this is a pretty big situation." Faith mused.

"I too believe that this has the potential to work. However you need to remember the ramifications. I am your boss and in most work situations a relationship between me and you would be considered inappropriate. Your father would be quite angry with me and you which could be a problem for the Kira case. However nothing is more important than getting evidence and being able to arrest Light and Misa so the pro's of this plan might out way the cons." Ryuzaki pointed out.

"That's true this is going to be really hard. But because of Light I'm willing to do almost anything at this point. God, I'm so scared of Light!" Faith mumbled, dropping her head into her hands.

Faith felt a hand rest on her shoulder blade.

"Relax, no matter what happens I will make sure that your protected. Do you want to call Watari in to talk with him about this?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith took a breath and nodded.

* * *

 

"So have I answered all the questions you have about this plan?" Watari asked after over a hour of questions and discussion.

"I don't have any more questions." Ryuzaki said.

"Neither do I." Faith added.

"So are you going to do this? Or no." Watari asked.

Faith took a breath.

"If your ok to do this Ryuzaki I will. I understand that you might not because of the potential downfall you might suffer on the Taskforce." Faith said carefully.

"I am not worried about any downfalls that could occur. I am in to do this plan as well. So how do we go about this Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ok. So if your going to sit next to anyone it should probably be each other. Once and a while maybe if you take her hand Ryuzaki, not obviously but definitely do it when you are sitting together. And when everyone else goes home if she stays for maybe another hour or so. And continue calling her Faith, no chan added onto the end." Watari said.

"Oh! I apologize for calling by your first name without any affix. I was so startled by your appearance and news that I forgot."

"I'm not worried about it. What I am worried about is what happens if I get kicked out or Light starts getting suspicious and grilling me?" Faith asked nervously.

"You will come live at the hotel until the case is over of course." Watari said kindly.

"Of course." Ryuzaki agreed.

Faith nodded quietly. Suddenly her phone chimed, telling her she had a text. She keyed in her passcode and then pressed the button that would have her phone read her text aloud to her.

"Where are you Faith?" It was from Light.

She looked in the direction of Ryuzaki.

"What do I tell him?"

Watari cleared his throat.

"Your positive that you want to go through on the plan?" He asked.

Faith nodded.

"Then tell him your at your boyfriends."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a random twist in the plot, I know. Blame extreme exhaustion since I was dead tired when I wrote this.
> 
> Prepare for a major angsty chapter (or two) coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
